Come Back: Part Two
by SilverWilver
Summary: [Complete] Part 2 of Come Back. After a year of hunting Death Eaters, there back. Ron and Hermione are moving on, Harry is finally happy until someone tries to kill Hermione! But why? HG, RH. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: The Past Year

**Come Back: Part Two**

**Chapter One**

The Past Year

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The Queen JKR owns everything!_

_**This Story is part two of "Come Back" please read that story first before reading this one!**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue:

_Almost a year has gone by sense Harry and Ginny went out on that fateful day to bring justice to the remaining Death Eaters. All had been found and captured except for one…the one that could change everything………………._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had come to terms with the idea that his life was going to slow down. He was almost looking forward to a life spent in Ginny's arms, growing old, having a family and all the traditional things a person is supposed to do in life. The past year, though hard, had been one of the most enjoyable of his life. Ginny made everything seem worthwhile, fun and exciting all at the same time.

Almost a year ago to the date, Harry and Ginny packed their bags and headed out on a journey to round up the remaining Death Eaters and stick them in Azkaban where they belong. They weren't alone however, Ron and Hermione joined up with them almost a month after their departure. Ron's excuse being that he couldn't pass up a good adventure and Hermione insisted on keeping an eye on Ron. But Harry and Ginny knew that they just wanted to keep an eye on Harry, no one wanted to loose him again, and the entire Weasley family was making sure of that.

Harry was thankful for the company; it made everything much more enjoyable. They would take the time to stop and have dinner in quaint little restaurants as they passed small villages. Hermione would often read pages from different books as they took a break from riding their brooms and walked along countryside. One of the more fun moments coming when Hermione got so engrossed into a book that she forgot to watch where she was walking and ran into a tree. This sustained several days of laughter for everyone but Hermione.

But not everything had been fun; they were on a mission after all. Though most of the Death Eaters had either been killed or sent to Azkaban, a few remained. Finding them had been the hard part. Before leaving Hermione had made a list of the remaining Death Eaters:

**Death Eaters:**

Rodolphus Lestrange

Rabastan Lestrange

Bellatrix Lestrange

Augustus Rookwood

Antonin Dolohov

After several months of searching the only Death Eater still at large was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. The others had been tracked and located by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They would read newspapers, listen to funny rumors from muggles in different villages and spy on people who seemed odd to them. Once a member was tracked down, the remaining Order members would be notified who would come with other ministry officials and haul them off to Azkaban.

The most surprising part was that none of them put up a fight about being captured. It was as if they had been expecting to be found. Bellatrix was the only one who was truly hiding. Not a single tail had been found, no whispers of a funny woman living in a village, no unusual activities…nothing at all. Harry had a suspicion that she had left the country completely, more than likely had gone over seas.

None of them, including the Order members were willing to travel outside of the country, so instead various wizard communities around the world had been notified of her absence and to be on the look out for a dangerous woman. This satisfied Harry for the time being but he had this sinking feeling that he hadn't seen the last of her.

So after almost eleven months of intense searching, they had decided to give up and go home. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had spent one extra week taking a holiday in Shropshire where they enjoyed visiting the muggle sites and historic castles. They even came across a small wizard community where they spent a few days with some old fellow Hogwarts students. It was in this village that they found a safe place to apparate home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bloody hell, this place stinks Harry." Ginny said to Harry the moment they made it back to their flat.

The small flat that they had been renting over top of Ollivander's Wand shop in Diagon Alley had sat empty the entire time they were gone. They continued to pay rent on the place because they didn't know when they would come home and they wanted to make sure they had a place to come home to.

Harry dropped his broom and bag on the floor and looked around. It had a moldy smell about the place and cob-webs were stuck everywhere on top of the three inch high dust. "Well, at least we have something to do now that we are back." Harry said while giving Ginny an unsure look.

"I guess the only good thing is that our furniture is covered in sheets." Ginny said. "I'll start with the bedroom so we have a place to sleep tonight."

"Yeah, I'll start in the bathroom so we can shower, but first I'm opening all the windows." Harry said as he walked around the room waving his wand to open the windows.

Just as Harry started to head to the bathroom to start cleaning two loud cracks came from the other side of the room. Hermione and Ron had apparated and the strange thing was that they were still carrying their luggage from the trip.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we have a problem." Ron said as he dropped his belongings on the sheet covered couch.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad won't let us move back into the Burrow." Hermione said, also dropping her belongings down.

"What do you mean they won't let you move back in?" Ginny asked she had emerged from the bedroom with a large cob-web stuck in her hair.

"Well Dad said they got used to having all of the children out of the house and would prefer it if we found our own place to stay now. They didn't refuse to let us back in but they sure didn't welcome us with open arms. Their happy we are home and what not but they don't want us there." Ron said with a clear expression of hurt on his face.

"The problem being we don't have much money, I mean it's not like we got paid to go on this trip!" Hermione said.

"What do you want us to do?" Harry asked, somewhat fearful of the answer.

"We were wondering if we could stay with you mate, at least until one of us can find a job." Ron said while looking at his shoes.

Harry had feared this, here was his chance to really spend some time with Ginny, alone and now his house was going be invaded. "I don't know Ron, we only have the one bedroom and it's really dirty right now, we just started cleaning."

"Harry! Don't be silly, of course you guys can stay here. We can add on a room in the back for you." Ginny said as she tossed an angry look at Harry.

Harry didn't even have a choice in the matter. Before he knew what was happening Hermione and Ginny were hard at work cleaning while Ron took off to the Burrowto start bringing their stuff over. Harry was set the task of adding on the extra bedroom and was now shuffling around his old dusty spell books to remember how to do it.

**_A/N: _Thanks to everyone who read "Come Back" it was because of you that I'm doing Part Two! Even though this story is still being listed as a Harry/Ginny Fic there will be a lot more Ron/Hermione in this story than the first one. Also it won't be as much of a mystery as the first one, but I know where I'm heading with this, so it should be good!**

**SilverWilver**


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione's News

**Come Back: Part Two**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione's News

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Don't go Ginny…" Harry called groggily while reaching out a hand to try to grab Ginny.

"Come on Harry we have to get up, we got things to do." Ginny called ignoring Harry's protests.

It was early morning, the sun was barely up and already the world seemed to busy with the excitement of the day. All Harry wanted to do was stay in bed, holding Ginny as long as he could. But Ginny wouldn't hear of it, she had a long list of things she wanted to do, and apparently Harry was involved with most of them. Before he even had a chance to find his glasses Ginny was up and heading towards the bathroom with a towel in her hand.

Harry, against his better judgment, crawled out of bed and reached for his glasses and wand off his bedside table. He threw on a t-shirt and torn jeans and headed out into the living room. The sun that was blaring in the windows and was very unwelcome and just as he was about to conjure up some curtains, Hermione's voice drifted to his ears. Ron and Hermione were talking in the kitchen, completely unaware that he was around the corner.

"We have to tell them Ron; they are going to find out sooner or later." Hermione said with an almost pleading voice.

"No, lets wait just a bit longer, you saw the look on Harry's face, he doesn't want us here. If he finds out he's really not going to like it." Ron said.

Harry thought it was better to make his presence known before he overheard too much. "Hey guys, Ginny make you get up too?"

Hermione jumped several feet and her face flushed. "H-Harry, I didn't hear you, good morning." She said nervously.

"Something wrong Hermione, you don't look so good?" Harry asked.

Ron put his arm around her shoulders, "She's fine mate, she just needs to eat, we were just talking about what we were going to do for breakfast…there's no food in here yet."

Harry tried not to smile at the obvious lie, but he knew that whatever was going on was none of his business until they wanted to tell him. "Oh yeah, well being that we just got home yesterday we haven't had a chance to shop yet. I can go get us something."

"I'll go with you Harry, Ron has to go meet Dad at the Burrow to bring over the last of our stuff." Hermione said breaking free of Ron's grasp and picking a jacket off the kitchen table.

"Alright, Ron tell Ginny where we went, we shouldn't be long." Harry said following Hermione out the side door that lead to a stairwell on the backside of the building.

Hermione waited for Harry to descend the steps at the bottom and they headed down a small alleyway that leads to Diagon Alley. "I think that little restaurant by Flourish and Blott's serves breakfast, let's go see." Harry said. "You know it is odd living in Diagon Alley…I feel like we live in this private little world."

"Well, we do don't we. Only magical people and their family's know about his place." Hermione said.

"True, so Hermione, what were you and Ron really talking about just then?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know private stuff." Hermione said suddenly becoming interested in her feet.

"Hermione, I overheard you…there is something you want to tell me but Ron thinks I'm going to kick you out or something. I know I was upset last night but surely you understand that I was looking forward to time with Ginny. I would never kick you out."

"I understand and I was trying to tell that to Ron, I know you wouldn't kick us out. It is going to be hard on all of us living in such a small place especially when…" Hermione suddenly stopped.

"Hermione, let me take a stab at this…are you and Ron going to have a baby?" Harry asked felling slightly nervous, it was odd to be talking about his two best friends in this manner. He was used to them being together by now, but when Harry was with them they still just felt like friends. It was hard for him to see them as being together. But after all they had been married for a few years now and it just seemed to be natural thing to assume.

"We didn't mean for it to happen, we weren't planning on children until we got our own home but we just got carried away about a month back. This is really odd talking to you about this." Hermione finished lamely.

"Hermione I think this is wonderful! I'm sort of going to be an uncle! When did you find out anyhow, we just got home yesterday?"

"I snuck off to see a doctor when were on vacation last week, I just had this feeling you know. Harry, where are you going?" She asked.

Harry was enjoying his conversation so much with Hermione that he forgot that they were on a mission to get food. He walked right past their destination. "Oh, sorry I forgot what we were doing!" He chuckled slightly and opened the door for Hermione.

I small restaurant was almost completely empty except for a tall, bearded wizard and a little girl who was tugging at his cloak. They were at a counter ordering food so Harry and Hermione joined the queue and looked up at a large menu board with an advertisement in the middle that kept magically changing. The first time Harry looked up it said "Momma May's home cooked grits" and it changed to "Bangers and Mash, not just for dinner, try them with eggs."

Hermione stepped forward once the tall wizard and his daughter left and smiled at the man at the counter. "What can I get ya missy?"

"How about four egg sandwiches and four bottles of orange juice, to go." Hermione said looking at Harry.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said and stepped forward and pulled a bag out of his pocket full of gold to pay for the food.

"That's 12 Sickles, It will be just a moment, why don't you two have a seat and I'll bring it to your table." Said the man behind the counter.

Once they both sat down Harry said, "So, when are you going to tell everyone about the baby?"

"Well, I do think its best if we wait until we are all settled into our flat just so I don't have Ron's Mum jumping on me about not cleaning or something." Hermione said with a smile.

"I understand, but you really should tell Ginny, I'm sure she will be ecstatic and after all we have been through the past year she deserves to be in the loop on this."

"Your right Harry, I'll let Ron know that you know and then I'll tell Ginny."

"Here ya are, have a good one." The man said as he brought the food over to their table. Harry grabbed the bag with the orange juice and stood up; Hermione grabbed the other bag with food and headed out the door.

They arrived back at the flat a few moments later to an odd scene, Ginny and Ron were embraced in a hug and Ginny was crying into his shoulder. Hermione and Harry walked in, sat their bags on the table and gave each other an odd look. Hermione seemed to pick up on the situation a lot faster because her face was suddenly becoming red.

"Ron how dare you! After we just got done talking about not telling anyone you go and tell Ginny?" Hermione said. Harry finally figured out why Ginny was crying, she knew about the baby.

Ron came rushing over to Hermione and grabbed her hands, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself…I had to tell someone."

Hermione smiled back at him, "its okay…I told Harry too." They both laughed at each other and went in for a hug.

"Oh, I can't believe it! I'm going to be an aunt!" Ginny cried and she came over and wrapped her arms around the hugging Ron and Hermione. Hermione leaned back and gave Harry a small wink.

Harry just leaned against the counter with a smug look on his face. He couldn't help but think that this was nothing how he thought his life would turn out. Standing in his own kitchen with his three best friends, two of whom were married and one of which he loved more than life itself. If anyone would have asked him two years ago if this would happen he would have laughed in their face. These three people were everything to him, and if possible their friendship and love had grown ten-fold over the past year. Not only did his life completely turn around but for the first time in his life he felt safe and whole. He felt protected from the outside world, like nothing could ever harm him again.

**_A/N:_ Ok…I know some of you may be groaning over the whole pregnant Hermione plot line…but it has a purpose, it will become important later. This story isn't going to be all mush, for those of you who don't know my plot lines I like to have a little substance to my stories, bare with me.**

**SilverWilver **


	3. Chapter 3: A Question of Snape

**Come Back: Part Two**

**Chapter Three**

A Question of Snape

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Remember Bella, I can only let you in here for a few minutes, If you get caught it's your own neck on the line not mine."

"Yes…yes I know, now just show me where he is so I can get this over with." Came the sharp and cool voice of the woman named Bella.

"He's down there on the end, he's not himself anymore so be careful."

"Thank you Ragnus, I can take care of myself. Now leave me be."

A short, hunched balding wizard who was pushing a cart full of what looked like moldy bread and water gave a deep bow then walked down the long dark hallway. The witch, wearing long black robes that covered her entire body continued on in the other direction.

The putrid smells and sounds of pain that filled the Azkaban halls was overwhelmingly familiar. Having spent several years of her life here she could hardly stand it, all she wanted was to run away as fast as she could but she couldn't. She was here for information and only the occupants of these halls could give that to her. One man in particular could give her all the information needed to complete her current task.

"Snape, get up, it's Bella."

A tall, skinny man with mated greasy black hair sat before her. He was sunk in a corner, his knees tight to his chest with his hands wrapped around his legs. The moment he heard the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange his eyes grew wide and he looked up into her hooded face.

"What do you want?" Croaked Snape in a voice that would suggest that he hadn't had a need to talk in some time.

"I need to ask you a question; do you know where Harry Potter is?"

"You know I don't know that. He is still very well protected." Snape snarled.

"Yes of course, but you must know how I can get to him. He needs to pay Snape, surely you know that?"

Snape suddenly jumped up and grabbed a hold of the bars to his cell directly in front of Bella. "How dare you! Of course he needs to pay, I tried, my plan was flawless I had him in my grasp. And look at what happened to me! I still can't figure it out, how did a feeble mined twit like him thwart me?"

"I don't care how he did it Snape; I just need to know how to find him." Bella spat, her frustration at the lack of answers getting the better of her.

A sinister smile spread across Snape's white, sunken face. "Get the girl, get the girl and you will get Potter."

"Who, what girl?" Bella asked urgently.

Suddenly a loud clanging sound came from somewhere in the hall causing Bella to jump. "It's the guards!" She pulled her cloak more tightly around her and ran down the hall. She was trying desperately to avoid being seen, the last thing she wanted was to be caught and placed back into a cell. She ran until she reached the small dingy room they called the kitchen where she was smuggled in just moments before.

She lifted the heavy handle that shut the large back door, ran outside to a small dock. The churning sea was all around her as a chilled wind swept over her. The boat she used to arrive in was gone as was the man called Ragnus that lent it to her. She stood on the moss covered dock, looking up at the stone covered prison. She knew that Azkaban had a very large Anti-Disapparition Jinx that extended out to the sea, her only hope was a boat or to swim until she could apparate.

With one last look back at the prison she jumped into the icy cold water and swam as hard as she could. Lucky for her the water current was in her favor and it didn't take her long to swim far enough away from the island so she could apparate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Hundreds of miles away on the same night…**_

"Harry, Harry wake up your having a bad dream!"

"Ginny? What's going on?" Harry said quickly sitting up in bed and putting his glasses on.

"You were screaming in your sleep, what where you dreaming about." Ginny asked.

Harry, still very confused took one look towards the window and saw that it was still pitch black out. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not very long, only a few minutes, it's not even midnight yet." Ginny said. "So what were you dreaming about?"

"I…I don't know but it felt very real." Harry shook his head trying hard to remember. "I think I was at a prison, Azkaban maybe and there was defiantly water. That's all I can remember."

Ginny had a concerned look on her face. "Ron and Hermione warned me that you do this at night but I didn't know how terrible it was."

Harry didn't look pleased, "So Ron told you I have funny fits at night did he?"

"He just wanted me to be prepared, he said it may have stopped sense you killed Voldemort but I guess not, huh?" Ginny asked.

"No, I guess not. I don't think I'm going to fall asleep for awhile, I'm going to go for a walk or something." Harry said while getting out of bed.

"A walk! At this time of night?" Ginny said while getting out of bed too.

"I'll be fine, Diagon Alley is full of wizards at this time at night, and no one will even notice me."

"Have you forgotten who you are? Everyone will notice you, I'm coming with you." Ginny said as she grabbed her trainers off the floor.

Harry couldn't help but be annoyed, after all these years people still had this need to protect him, to keep him safe. And over the past year Ginny's desire to protect him had increased ten-fold. He had to remind himself that she only did it because she loved him. "Alright Ginny, let's go."

It was a cool crisp night in Diagon Alley, and as Harry had predicted it was packed with the oddest bunch of Wizards around. Strange, sickly looking people, hunched over wondering aimlessly around the street. Harry found it entertaining to see all the odd people who came out at night, Ginny on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Harry, what's wrong you have seemed so distant lately. Are you bored with me?" Ginny asked squeezing Harry's hand tightly.

Harry froze and looked at Ginny with amazement. "How could you say that, I could never be bored with you. I love you more than life it's self!" Harry leaned down, wrapped his arms around Ginny and picked her up to kiss her.

Several wizards stopped to watch as Harry and Ginny continued to kiss passionately in the middle of the street. One wizard even whistled loudly at them, causing them to stop and realize they had an audience. Harry putt Ginny down, grabbed her hand and started to walk quickly back to Ollivander's.

Ginny laughed as she said, "Those dirty old men."

Harry pulled Ginny to a bench just outside of their flat and sat down. "Look Ginny, I'm sorry I've been a little short lately but I just don't feel right. Something is up, something is going on and what's bugging me the most is that I have no idea what. That dream I had, it has something to do with the Death Eaters, why else would I be dreaming about Azkaban?"

"I thought we got all the Death Eaters, didn't we?" Ginny asked.

"Everyone but Bellatrix Lestrange, I just can't help but feel that we shouldn't have given up so easily." Harry said.

"Look Harry, we just spent a year searching for these people, you have spent your whole life dealing with Death Eaters and Voldemort, don't you think it's time for a break. Don't you think it's time we spend more time together?" Ginny asked, holding Harry's hands and looking him in the eyes.

"What do you mean spend more time together, we are together right now?" Harry asked.

"I love you Harry but you really are thick sometimes." Ginny smirked.

Harry sat and thought about Ginny's words for a few moments. _What did she mean by that?_ True, Harry did deserve be happy and stop worrying about what could happen next. It was hard; he was so used to there always being another battle, another person to hunt down. She was right, it was his turn…it was his turn to be happy and nothing made him happier than Ginny. Her words were making sense to him and he suddenly realized what it was that she was wanting from him, and he was more than happy to give it to her. He couldn't help but feel this was the last thing he planned on doing tonight, buy why not...now was as good a time as any.

A large grin spread across his face, he turned his back to Ginny and pointed his wand into his hand. When he turned back around a shiny silver ring was resting in his palm.

"Now I'm not doing this because you want it, I'm doing this because I want to and I love you more than anything." Harry said while getting down on one knee. "I want everything you were just talking about, I want to be happy. We deserve to be together, we deserve to forget about the rest of the world. Ginny…marry me?"

Harry slipped the ring on her finger and watched her expression. Tears were falling down her face as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't speak, she just wrapped her hands around the back of his head and kissed him.

She stopped to admire her ring then started laughing. "Harry, you just proposed to me in the dead of night, in Diagon Alley with a bunch a weirdo's walking around and we are in our pajamas. We can never do anything normal can we?"

"No, and I hope we never do…it just wouldn't suite us to be normal." Harry said smiling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N:_ I was going to make this two separate chapters so that's why the bit about Bella is a little out of place, but I just couldn't justify giving Bella a whole chapter to herself (she doesn't deserve one…hehe) any who…I hope you think this is getting better…I told you it would.**

**SilverWilver**


	4. Chapter 4: The Note

**Come Back: Part Two**

**Chapter Four**

The Note

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_Warning: This chapter contains moments of a sexual and violent nature, please read at your own risk._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a beautiful, warm night in Diagon Alley. The stars were shining brightly, and the only sounds to be heard were coming from two young voices at the end of the street. The streets were now deserted because all the shops had closed up for the night but that didn't stop the young people from sticking around.

Behind Ollivanders Wand shop was a small area that had been turned into a small garden with bright purple flowers and big green bushes. The stairs that led to the flat above the shop were located back here as was a rather large wooden bench covered by a green canopy. The small patio was the perfect hiding spot because hardly anyone knew it was behind the building, and only the occupants of the flat or guests ever went back there. Because of that it was odd to find at this time at night two people in a rather compromising position on the canopy covered bench.

On the cement covered walkway more evidence of this odd site could be found. On the ground, tossed haphazardly were two sets of pajamas, one rather small and pink in color, the other larger, blue with white stripes on the pants and a Quidditch t-shirt that didn't match. Tossed on one of the large green bushes were a pair of knickers and snitch covered boxers. One would think with this many missing articles of clothing that the owners must be mighty chilly; on the contrary…they were quite warm.

"Oh god Harry!" Cried Ginny.

Harry and Ginny were lying, rather uncomfortably on the patio bench, completely naked, having made love for the second time that night. The sound of Ginny's cries still ringing violently in Harry's ears. Neither one on them made any effort to control their voices; he was surprised they hadn't woken the whole of Diagon Alley by now. Harry, still panting rather heavily got up and started looking for his strewn articles of clothing. Ginny, still gaining her composure followed suite soon after. Once dressed they found their way back to the bench and sat down, holding each other tightly.

"Harry, I can not believe we just did that out here." Ginny said grinning.

Harry laughed, "I can't believe we did that twice!"

"Cheeky." Ginny giggled.

"Come on Ginny, the sun will be coming up soon we better get back upstairs."

Ginny grabbed a hold of Harry's watched and noticed that it was almost five o'clock. She jumped up quickly and grabbed Harry's hand. "We better hurry; Hermione will be up at any moment."

Harry allowed Ginny to drag him up the stairs, but just before they entered the door he asked, "Why is she going to be up so early?"

"She told me she had a doctor's appointment first thing and she likes to be early to everything…come on!" Ginny pushed open the door and rushed in.

They were too late, it seemed as though Hermione awoke even earlier than Ginny thought. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea and looking rather pale. She jumped as Harry and Ginny came in and pulled her wand off the table and pointed at them.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Hermione said loudly. "What on earth are you two doing?"

Ginny shut the door quietly then walked into the kitchen area. "How come you're up so early?"

"A bit of morning sickness I think, you didn't answer my question! What were you two doing out this early, and in your night things!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Umm…we were just chatting." Harry said. He didn't exactly know why he wanted to keep the nights events private but he felt that whole evening had been just between him and Ginny, no one else existed in the world and he wanted to hold onto that feeling.

Ginny seemed to be thinking the same thing. "We couldn't sleep so we went for a walk." Ginny said.

Hermione was eyeing them suspiciously. "Harry, you have a scratch on your cheek."

Harry felt his face and indeed he did have a scratch on his left cheek. He looked happily over to Ginny, remembering her new ring scratching across his face only moments before. "Oh, I tripped, it's no big deal." Harry lied.

"Ginny, it looks like your hair has been in a blender." Hermione said.

"Oh…I um…I tripped too." Ginny said trying not to laugh.

"You both tripped on the same night?" Hermione asked, cracking a slight smile.

"Um, yeah it was crazy. Well good night Hermione." Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand and trying to drag her away.

"I heard you." Hermione said quietly as Harry and Ginny were just about to enter their bedroom. They froze in mid-step and turned to look at Hermione.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Harry asked nervously.

"I heard you guys, you really should learn to keep it down." Hermione said acting as if nothing exciting had happened while stirring her tea.

"If you heard us then why did you let us go on about tripping?" Ginny asked.

"Because I wanted to see how far you would paddle your lie upstream." Hermione said laughing.

Ginny glared at Hermione, turned on her heals and walked into her bedroom. Harry was about to follow when he had a sudden desire to talk to Hermione.

"Ginny, I'll be there in a minuet." Harry said and walked back over to Hermione and sat down.

Hermione smiled at him, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Listen Hermione, I'm sorry you heard us but we had a reason." Harry said, blushing several shades.

"Let me guess Harry, you were so good at guessing I was pregnant…it's my turn." Hermione smiled. "Umm…did you propose?"

Harry smiled and moved his chair closer to her. "I don't know what made me do it, I mean she was hinting about it but I just wanted to. It felt right so I did it."

"Harry, I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy; I think this is exactly what you need." Hermione said leaning over and hugging Harry tightly. "You know…its funny how we seem to tell each other things before we tell anyone else. It's good, I'm glad were getting close again."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I like being able to confide in you…feels like old times." Harry leaned over and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

If Harry hadn't see it with his own eyes he would have never of believed what happened next. A blinding flash of green light illuminated the entire room followed by a loud maniacal laughter. Hermione screamed loudly as a large silver dagger dropped onto the kitchen table going through Hermione's hand that was resting there, landing blade down and digging it's self into the table. The moment the dagger landed it burst into bright blue flames and then quickly vanished. Hermione's blood was now oozing everywhere as she started to cry frantically.

Harry's heart was pounding like mad and Hermione seemed on the verge of fainting. He reached his hand towards the dagger to feel if it was hot and it was completely cool to the touch. He noticed that a piece of parchment had been pinned underneath the dagger and above Hermione's hand. Harry wrapped his hand around the dagger and looked at Hermione who seemed to understand what he was about to do. With one solid pull he yanked the dagger out the table and her hand. Hermione screamed in pain once more then blacked out.

Harry placed the dagger and the letter on the table, pulled out his wand and healed Hermione's hand. Just then two doors slammed open as Ron and Ginny came bounding into the kitchen, both asking questions at the same time. Ron upon seeing Hermione and her blood dripping off the table, turned completely white.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron demanded.

"I have no idea, we were just sitting here, and talking and this thing fell out of nowhere and pierced her hand. She just blacked out; she wasn't feeling well to begin with. You should take her to your room Ron." Harry said and Ron picked her up and carried her away.

Ginny who was cleaning up the blood with Harry's wand noticed the letter sitting on the table. "Harry, what is that?"

"Don't know, I haven't read it yet I was just about to when you two came out." Harry said while picking up the blood covered letter. He slowly opened up the envelope to make sure nothing else was going to happen. He pulled out the letter and read it aloud to Ginny and Ron who had just returned.

"_Mr. Potter, _

_I know where you are and I know who you're with. I will make you pay for what you have done and I'm going to start with that pretty girl your with. If I were you I would watch your back."_

"That's it, that's all it said?" Ron said. "So someone's out to get you Harry, that's something new isn't it!"

"I'm going to start with that pretty girl your with?" Ginny said as she picked up the letter and read it herself. "Do they mean me?"

"I don't think so…otherwise that dagger would have gone into your hand, not Hermione's. They must think I'm with her…not you." Harry said.

Ron sat down at the table and clutched his chest. "Merlin my heart is beating fast, that scared the crap out of me."

Ginny sat down as well, "Me too…I thought I heard someone laughing!"

"You did, just before the dagger fell a flash of green light illuminated the room along with someone laughing…a woman." Harry said.

Ron was now examining the letter as well. "Harry, you said a woman was laughing? You don't think it's Bellatrix do you?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N:_ O my…I can't believe it took me so long to get up a new chapter! Geesh I've been busy! Anywho…I hope you liked this chapter! It could be a while before a new chapter is up…I'm in finals! Joy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Protection

**Come Back: Part Two**

**Chapter Five**

Protection

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning seemed to come too quickly for Harry. He had spent the rest of the night, wrapped tightly around Ginny but completely awake. Thoughts of marrying Ginny would swim in out of thoughts of how Bellatrix found out where he was. What the rest of them didn't know was that Harry was still under heavy protection. He was still being followed by the Ministry and this protection was doubled when they returned from finding Death Eaters.

_How did she find us?_ Harry kept thinking. He was looking forward to life without these problems any more. He had been a marked man sense the day he was born and he just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to give Ginny the life she longed for and now it seemed that he had yet another battle ahead of him. And the worse part of it was that they seemed to be targeting his friends now, not just him, this was something he wouldn't stand for.

Harry untangled himself from Ginny, kissed her forehead and got out of bed. He put on his robe that was hanging on the bed post and headed for the living room. Ron and Hermione it seemed were still asleep and for the first time in a very long time, Harry found himself alone. Harry walked over to the kitchen table and picked up the note from Bellatrix that appeared there the night before, Hermione's blood still stained it.

He had a strong desire to run, to pack his bags and go. Maybe he could lure Bellatrix away from Diagon Alley, get her to loose focus on his friends. But he had to force himself to think as a dark wizard would, and he knew that she would still come after Hermione even if he wasn't here. And besides, he had left once; he had run for his life for three years he just couldn't do it again.

His determination to find her before she got to Hermione was growing. He knew that he needed to deal with this soon, to be quicker than her, to think and be smarter than her. He amused himself for a moment by thinking that to be smarter than Bellatrix wouldn't be difficult, she wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch but she knew dark magic that he didn't. It was that alone that mad him fear her slightly. She was powerful and to top it off, she was mad, mad that Harry had taken everything that was important to her.

Harry walked into the kitchen and started to make some tea. A door on the other side of the flat creaked open and Harry saw Ron, sneaking out the door as quietly as he could. Once he had the door shut he turned around and jumped when he saw Harry watching him.

Ron walked over to the kitchen, "Harry, you scared me. What are you doing up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Said Harry. "It seems that neither of us can sleep."

"No, I have a lot on my mind. I'm worried about being a dad and that note last night has me nervous." Ron said as he sat down at the table.

Harry poured two cups of tea, picked them up and walked over to the table. Once he sat down, fixed his tea how he liked he said, "Ron, first of all your going to be a great father, Hermione will make sure of that. And secondly, let me worry about Bellatrix I'll take care of her somehow."

"Harry, I'm not going to let you do this alone. We just spent a year helping you and were not about to stop now." Ron said sternly.

"I know but…" Harry started.

"No Harry, I know you want to protect us or whatever but stop being noble. We are going to do this together. I'll go and inform the Ministry about this today and you can see about trying to find her. The sooner we get this taken care of the sooner it will be over." Ron said.

Harry turned around in his chair to look at the two closed doors of his two favorite women in the world. "Alright Ron, how about you and I do this. Just us, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them."

"Harry, why does Bellatrix seem to scare you more than the other death eaters?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron, she was the one that killed Sirius."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"For the last time Mr. Potter, I haven't seen her and if I do, you will be the first one I tell."

Harry had been questioning people all around Diagon Alley about Bellatrix's whereabouts. At the moment he was harassing Tom the innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron. If Bellatrix was in Diagon Alley last night she would have had to of passed through the bar the night before.

"But Tom, she would have come through here." Harry continued.

"Mr. Potter, I do not keep tabs on all the people that pass through here, it is not my job. Now if you please I have other things to do." Said Tom as he walked away from Harry.

Harry's anger was getting the better of him as he slammed his fist down hard on the counter before he exited the building. As he walked grumpily down Diagon Alley, hands in his pockets he was racking his brain for where to ask next. Hogsmead sounded like the next stop, until the answer he was looking for was standing in front of him. Sitting at the Ice Cream Parlor was none other than Tonks the one person who could help him the most.

Harry walked over and sat down opposite of her. She was reading a book and didn't notice him at first. Harry put his hand in front of the book causing her to jump and look up at Harry. Today Tonks had sparkling blue eyes and long curly purple hair. But she was still the same in her torn jeans and bright green T-shirt. Her wand was tucked into her left ear which made Harry, thinking about how Luna had used to do this.

Harry knew before he had even said anything to her that she would help her. Lupin had been killed by Bellatrix too; she would know how Harry felt about this situation more than anyone would.

"Hi Tonks, how are you?" Harry asked as he removed his hand from her book.

"Hi Harry, It's good to see you. I'm well." Tonks replied.

"I don't mean to bother you, but you still work for the Ministry right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Has anyone heard anything about Bellatrix? You know she is the only known death eater still at large." Harry said.

"I know Harry, were looking for her. We sent out another team once you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came home. We haven't heard anything about her. We trying but we think maybe she left the country." Tonks replied.

"Oh, so you didn't have work today or you would have seen Ron. Bellatrix is in the country, she knows where I am and she sent us a note last night. She thinks I'm seeing Hermione, in fact she sent a knife through her hand as a present." Harry said bitterly.

"What does Ron have to do with the Ministry?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, he went to tell as many people as he could about the note."

"I see, well I'll see what I can do Harry. I'll talk to Mad-eye and will put out the alarm."

"Thank you Tonks, I'll let you get back to reading. I'll talk to you soon." Harry pulled some coins out of his pocket and paid for Tonk's Ice cream. He smiled and headed back down the street.

**_A/N:_ Ok, I know this chapter was a little boring sorry, but it was necessary to set up the chapters to come. And now that I'm out of school I should have the chapters coming faster. **

**Silverwilver**


	6. Chapter 6: The Death Plan

**Come Back: Part Two**

**Chapter Six**

The Death Plan

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days had passed since the arrival of Bellatrix's note. Hermione's hand had healed nicely, no physical trace of the events remained but Hermione had seemed beside herself with anxiety. She wasn't afraid for herself or even Ron, but for her growing attachment to the unborn child she was carrying. Ron was just as nervous as she and he insisted upon going everywhere with Hermione, she didn't protest.

Harry on the other hand was more concerned that he hadn't heard from the Order. He was sure that Tonks would have stopped by or sent an owl, but none came. Even a reassuring warning from Moody would have suited him nicely, but he got nothing but silence. Ginny seemed to have noticed Harry's unease for she had started to watch and follow him everywhere he went.

On this particular afternoon, Harry was found pacing back and forth in front of their large living room window. Ginny was pretending to read a book as she watched Harry walking. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap and they were both in deep conversation. Crookshanks was perched on a cushion, sitting on the floor and looking up at Ron with great contempt. Everything was quite and normal for the time being.

It was normal until the moment Harry was waiting for arrived. A loud knock came from the door and Harry practically leaped over the couch to reach the door handle. When Harry opened the door his heart skipped a beat. Tonks, Mad-Eye, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall were all standing there, looking very serious.

Harry invited them in and offered them drinks as the gathered in the living room. Hermione and Ron sat and talked to them as Ginny help Harry grab bottles of butterbeer for each of them. Once they all had a bottle Harry and Ginny sat down on the floor because all of the seats were filled.

"Well, now that we are all settled let's get down to business." Moody said. "Tonks here came to me a few days back and informed that you were contacted by Bellatrix, is that right Harry?"

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all looked at Harry, they were not aware that he had informed the order members. Harry ignored them and went on, "Yes, she sent us this note." Harry said pulling the note out of his pocket and giving it to Mr. Weasley who was closest to Harry.

"She didn't just send it to us though; this fell out of nowhere and went right through Hermione's hand." Ron said, pulling the dagger out of a table drawer and showing it to the room.

"Well, that explains the blood on it." Mrs. Weasley said, looking disgusted at the note in her husband's hands.

"Harry, you think that Bellatrix is coming after you?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, but not just me, for some reason she thinks that Hermione and I are together. I think Hermione is in more danger than I am." Harry said, looking sadly at Hermione.

"That's what we think to Harry, someone has misinformed her. But now she is going to come after Hermione in order to get to you, but we have a plan." Tonks said.

"What's the plan?" Hermione said eagerly.

"Well, do you remember when we all thought that Harry was dead about a year back?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"How could we forget?" Ginny mumbled, squeezing Harry's hand.

"Well, I think we could pull it off again." Mr. Weasley replied.

"What! You are not going to fake Harry's death again!" Ginny cried.

"No no, you misunderstand. We want to fake Hermione's death." Tonks said.

A ringing silence ran through the room as everyone looked at Hermione. Her face was stunned in surprise and she didn't seem to be able to think. Ron was quickly turning red; Harry couldn't tell if it was out of anger or fear. Harry sat in disbelief; once again his connection to Voldemort was causing his friends distress. He hoped that he was past all of this, that he could now live peacefully, he felt foolish for thinking so.

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, there has to be something else we can do." Ron said, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Well, if you have another idea were all ears." Moody growled.

Ginny suddenly spoke up, "Professor McGonagall, you haven't said anything, surely you don't think faking Hermione's death is the best way?"

McGonagall leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, as if in deep thought. "No, I have to agree that there is a better way, besides if I'm not mistaken, now is not a good time for Hermione to be dead."

Mrs. Weasley turned her head quickly towards Hermione and Ron. "What does that mean?"

Hermione was looking at Professor McGonagall, apparently trying to figure out how she knew. "Well, I guess we should tell you because it could complicate things a bit. Ron and I are going to have a baby."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley instinctively jumped out of their seats and went over to hug Ron and Hermione. The whole room wasted several minutes congratulating Rona and Hermione. Once everyone settled down and returned to their seats the conversation continued.

"Okay, so back to the business at hand." Moody said.

"Wait, Professor, how did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I could just tell." McGonagall said, giving Hermione a small wink.

"Well, Hermione's situation does change things then doesn't it? It would be awfully funny if Hermione was dead but then a baby mysteriously appears." Tonks said, she seemed to be thinking very hard because her forehead was wrinkling.

Suddenly Harry jumped up off the floor; a look of excitement filled his eyes. "I know exactly what to do, leave it all up to me."

"But Harry, what are you going to do?" Ginny asked slightly worried.

Harry eyed everyone in the room then stopped on Ginny, "The first thing I'm going to do is to find Bellatrix, and I just know where to look."

"Okay, so what's the second thing you're going to do?" Ron asked.

"Then, I'm going to invite her over for tea." Harry said with a malicious grin on his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N:_ Sorry about the sort chapter, if I would have kept going with the next part of this it would be a mile long and I like to keep my chapters somewhat even. The next chapter should be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Her

**Come Back: Part Two**

**Chapter Seven**

Finding Her

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry, watch where you're sticking that thing." Ginny said.

"Oh, sorry Gin but it you hadn't insisted on coming in the first place…" Harry started.

"Harry shhh!" Ginny said loudly as she put a finger to her lips."

It was early morning and pitch black out, a cool breeze swept over them in the night air adding to the feeling of unease. Harry and Ginny were currently pressed up against a cold, wet brick wall down a narrow alleyway in Grimmauld Place, London. Harry had made a violent slash with his wand when Ginny stepped on an old newspaper causing a funny sound. Harry was on edge and was liable to stun the next thing that moved.

"What are we doing here anyways?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I think she is hiding here somewhere, she doesn't know that the Order stopped using number twelve after we caught Snape." Harry replied as he slowly creped down the small alleyway. "I bet she is staying here in the hopes of catching some of the order members."

Harry and Ginny found their way to the back of number twelve, walking slowly and peering through windows looking for movement within the house. The windows were so dark and gritty that it was hard to see anything at all. As the night got colder they both started to shiver they were just on the verge of giving up until a flash of light caught Harry's eye in one small window on the second floor.

"Great, how are we supposed to get up there to see if it's her?" Harry asked as she saw a figure pass by the window.

Ginny smiled and said, "I'll do it."

Attached to the wall was a drainage pipe that was bolted to the brick. The pipe reached the top of the house and snaked right pass the window in question. Ginny reached out and wrapped her hands around the pipe and pushed herself up by stepping on a nearby trash-bin. She climbed her way up and stood on a window sill and was just tall enough to see into the second floor window. Harry watched Ginny as she peered into the window, eagerly waiting for her to climb back down. After what seemed like hours, Ginny finally came back down, hitting the ground with a hard thump.

"So, what did you see?" Harry asked nervously.

"It's her and it looked like she was talking to herself or something. She kept stopping to look at her reflection and then would talk to it like it was another person. Do you think she has lost her mind?" Ginny asked.

Harry thought for a moment as to what she could possibly be doing but a more pressing matter was at hand. "That doesn't matter now; we have to do what we came here for."

"Right." Ginny replied. "Give me the letter."

Harry handed Ginny a sealed envelope then reached into his pocket and pulled out a silky sheet of fabric. He draped the invisibility cloak over Ginny and himself. Once covered they both pulled out their wands, Ginny silently caused the envelope to float in mid air outside of the cloak, while Harry pointed his wand up to the second floor window. With a swish of his wand the window very slowly opened and to Harry's delight, didn't make a sound. He only opened it just enough so Ginny could float the letter up and through the window.

Once the deed was done they tightened the cloak around them, covering their feet, then pressed themselves against the cold brick wall waiting and listening. A few minutes passed before any sound could be heard from the opened window. Harry looked up to see Bellatrix looking down into the alleyway, looking for the intruders. Harry and Ginny held their breath until she disappeared from the window and slammed it shut.

"That was too easy." Ginny whispered nervously. "Harry what if she comes down here and starts blasting through the alleyway?"

"Let's move then." Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and slowly started to creep towards the back of the house and out of the alley. "Once we get away from the house we can apparate."

They had almost reached the road that sat behind number twelve when Ginny's foot went into a hole in the ground and she tripped, causing the invisibility cloak to slide off both of them. Harry looked panicked as he turned around, sure that Bellatrix was standing behind them, but to their luck she wasn't in site. Harry quickly help Ginny stand then whipped the cloak back over them. Both of them were breathing deeply as they reached the road and vanished with a loud _crack_ that echoed through the neighborhood.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was sitting on a couch and gazing into a slowly dieing fire, in the fire place. Hermione was lying down next to him with her head in his lap. Both were nervous, Harry and Ginny had been gone far to long, _what if they had been caught?_

"Ron, shouldn't we go look for them?" Hermione asked after looking at the time on Ron's watch.

Ron shook his head, "No, there fine Hermione, just wait a little bit longer."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Ok but if they don't come back soon I'm…."

Hermione was cut off by two loud cracks that resonated around the flat. Her and Ron instantly jumped up and drew their wands, looking for the source of the sounds. Hermione walked around the other side of the couch and said, "Who's there?"

A small laugh came from somewhere in the room and then in a clear familiar voice came, "Wow, we are jumpy tonight."

Suddenly Ginny's head was floating in the room, and then was quickly followed by the rest of her as well as Harry. They pulled of the invisibility cloak and stood, out of breath but completely content with themselves.

Harry smiled and said, "Lower your wands, we didn't mean to startle you."

Hermione looked relived but walked forward and punched Harry in the arm, "Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Don't get your knickers in a pinch Hermione; we had to stay covered to avoid Bellatrix." Ginny replied with a smile.

Ron smiled as he lowered his wand, "So, did you do it then?"

Harry beamed, "Thanks to Ginny we did."

"If I wasn't such a clumsy fool we could have pulled it off a lot better, I'm not real sure if she didn't see us." Ginny said sadly.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she put a consoling hand on Ginny's shoulder. The four of them walked over to the couch and Harry and Ginny told them of the night's events. As they sat warming by the fire Ron and Hermione listened intently.

"And then just as we were about to leave I tripped and pulled the cloak off of us, I just hope she didn't see us." Ginny finished.

"I don't think she did Gin, and even if she did I doesn't make must difference because we won't even be there." Harry said.

"Ok, so Harry, tell me what the plan is again." Ron asked.

Harry took a deep sigh, "Well if she buys it, the letter she got tonight looks like it's from her husband, Rodolphus. The letter states that he broke out of Azkaban and will be waiting for her tomorrow night just outside of Hogsmead to have tea and lunch with him. If she goes, aurors will be swarming around in disguises, ready to take her in. But if she doesn't show, there will be aurors placed at number twelve as well."

"That's a pretty weak plan Harry, what if she did see you and she's half way to America by now?" Ron asked.

"Well, Moody said that all the wizarding communities around the world have been informed and to be on the watch." Harry said shrugging.

"Won't she know that Rodolphus didn't really escape Azkaban? I mean it would be in the paper if he did right?" Hermione asked.

"It will be in the paper tomorrow morning that he did, Tonks took care of that." Ginny replied.

Hermione looked nervous when she asked, "But what are we going to do, just sit around and wait for news?"

"No, that's what they want us to do but they forget we don't work for them, I'm planning on going into London tomorrow to follow her." Harry said with determination. "I'm sick of this, I want her gone. She's the last of the death eaters and she deserves to rot in prison with her friends. I just want be left alone so I can live my life!"

Ginny, Hermione and Ron all exchanged sad looks as they watch Harry on the verge of tears.

Ron stood up and put a hand on Harry's arm, "Well, then I'm coming with you mate, I want her gone just as much as you."

Harry smiled as he took Ron's gesture as a sign of pure loyalty.


	8. Chapter 8: The Buzz on the Street

**Come Back: Part Two**

**Chapter Eight**

The Buzz on the Street

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Last Night proved to be tiresome for the Ministry of Magic; six known Death Eaters escaped Azkaban. Many feel this is just one of many signs that prove the Ministry is still in disarray after you know who was killed over four years ago. Ministry officials are now on the hunt to track these escapees down and find a better means to hold them in Azkaban. _

_The Prophet can exclusively reveal that the following Death Eaters have escaped…"_

"From there they list the Death Eaters, Bellatrix's Husband and brother included." Ron said as he folded up the Daily Prophet and stuck it under his arm. "Are you alright Harry you look a little green."

Harry and Ron were sitting on the bench that sat at the bottom of their stairs. The canopy that sat above it was flapping wildly in the wind that rushed down the alleyway. It was a dark and gloomy day, rain was threatening to drop and coolness was in the air, autumn was on its way. Harry sat looking off into space as he listened to Ron read the Daily Prophet, he was so far gone that he didn't even notice he stopped reading.

"Harry…earth to Harry." Ron said as he waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Huh? Oh…sorry Ron." Harry replied.

"Ok other than the fact that we are about to go and hunt down one of the most evil death eaters, what's up with you?" Ron asked.

"Well I am just worried that Bellatrix won't fall for this and then what? Is she going to come after me or Hermione? And what if she finds out that I'm really with Ginny…then what happens?" Harry said sadly.

Ron looked confused, "It's not like you to worry like this, you didn't even act this way over Voldemort, what changed you?"

"I guess its Hermione and Ginny, I know they can take care of themselves but they just seem so…so fragile now, especially Hermione." Harry said.

"But Harry, you said it didn't you…they can take care of themselves, sometimes I think they are stronger than us." Ron said, Harry smiled in reply. "Well, we can't sit here all day, let's get this over with."

Harry and Ron left Diagon Alley only to find themselves moments later outside of Grimmauld Place. Harry quickly covered himself with the invisibility cloak while Ron hid behind a tree. It was several hours before they expected to see any activity but they wanted to be ready for anything Bellatrix may pull. They both made themselves comfortable, sitting down on the damp ground.

Several hours past without excitement, Harry was amusing himself by poking a beetle that was buzzing loudly while Ron continued to stifle his yawns. Harry was starting to wonder if she was going to show up at all. Then a clicking sound rang through the air and Harry and Ron turned so fast towards the door they were sure they would be seen. The door to Number Twelve slowly creaked open and Harry could see Bellatrix peering out the crack of the door. She pushed the door open cautiously and exited slowly with her wand at the ready.

Bellatrix pulled her robes tight around her neck and started to walk down the street. Harry and Ron slowly stood up as they continued to follow her with their eyes. Without saying a word Harry removed his cloak, shoved it in his pocket and started walking tender footed down the street. Ron was walking closely on Harry's right side, each of them were clutching their wands tightly, pointing them towards the ground ready to strike if need be.

They walked for several minuets, maintaining a large distance between them and Bellatrix. Harry was starting to feel nervous…_Why didn't she just disapparate there?_ Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing because he was shooting Harry nervous glances. Harry decided to risk it and he leaned over to Ron and whispered, "Something isn't right." Ron nodded in agreement.

Then as if an explosion went off, a loud buzzing sound came from behind Harry. Harry and Ron turned around quickly, wands at the ready and saw a large billow of smoke floating away with the breeze. They turned back around to find Bellatrix standing before them, looking murderous. She smiled as she stuck her wand into Harry's neck and grasped Ron's with her free hand.

"Do you think I'm a fool? Do you think I would actually let you and your friend here play games with me? Why are you following me and what exploded?" Bellatrix asked looking daggers into Harry's green eyes.

Harry didn't want to answer at first, he wanted to jinx her into oblivion but then a thought occurred to him, _they will know, as long as I keep her talking we can still get her._

"I don't know what that explosion was. Why are you staying in Sirius's house?" Harry asked as if they were in the middle of a conversation.

Ron made a gasping sound and Harry turned his just enough to see that Ron was turning purple as Bellatrix kept a hold on his neck.

"You know Potter you are not in a position to ask questions. But if you must know I am the last surviving member of the Black family, it is rightfully my house." Bellatrix said.

"No actually it's my house; it was given to me in Sirius's Will. And will you please loosen your grip on Ron." Harry said.

Bellatrix looked over at Ron and smiled as she saw the color drain from his face. This was just the change in attention that Harry needed. Harry pulled away from her, spun around and brandished his wand like a sword. Just as Harry was about to strike Bellatrix let out a loud cackle and Ron screamed. A bright green jet went flying by Harry's right ear. And just as Harry thought she had missed him blackness surrounded him, small stars clouded his vision and the world vanished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry awoke several hours later to find himself lying in a warm bed covered in blankets. His glasses had been removed and his head was pounding horribly. Harry sat up and found his glasses sitting on a night stand. Once he could see, he realized he was in his own bed and it was dark outside. The sound of someone sniffing came from outside of the door. Harry crawled out of bed, still in his day clothes and started to walk towards the door, holding his head as each stepped seemed to increase the pain.

He pushed open the door only to be suddenly attacked by a large mass of red hair. Ginny had jumped up on Harry and wrapped her legs and arms around him, crying intensely. Harry pushed her hair out of his face to find the entire Weasley family sitting in his living room along with several order members, each of them looking equally horrible as if they had been crying for days. Once Ginny had kissed Harry a few times and determined that he was in fact okay she loosened her grip and slunk to the floor.

Harry was very aware that everyone was still looking at him as he moved to the center of the room. "So, is someone going to tell me what happened?"

Each of them looked as if they wanted to run from the room rather than talk to Harry. Harry looked around for someone who looked ready to talk and as he did so he noticed something.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked and the whole room clinched and started to cry again, Ron looked as if he were about to feint.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to the couch where she sat down beside him. "Harry, things didn't quite go as planned."

"I know, I mean she caught us didn't she but we got her right?" Harry asked eagerly.

Moody stood up and started pacing, then he said gruffly, "Yes Harry we got her, she's locked up nice and tight. Because of the protection that has been placed around you the alarm whet off the moment she touched you so that was a great help."

"Okay so why does everyone look so horrible?"

"Well, now don't get mad, but Hermione and I decided that we wanted to help. Tonks sent us a warning when you got caught so we went to your aid." Ginny said softly.

"But I didn't see you there?" Harry said bewildered.

"No but you heard us, that explosion and smoke…that was us, we had tried to send you a warning that she knew but something was wrong with Hermione's wand and her patronus went crazy. Hermione and I hid behind a house as we watched you three, trying to come up with a plan. Then we saw you spin around and prepare to attack her and we jumped out to help. I tried to stun her but I missed." Ginny said sadly as she averted her eyes from Harry.

"So that's what happened you stunned me instead." Harry said slightly confused, he knew Ginny was a good witch, why did she miss? "But Ginny why…"

"I tripped over Hermione who had run into me. She was trying to get to Ron and didn't seem to be paying to much attention to anything else." Ginny said as she looked over to Ron.

"Anyways Harry, as I was trying to get to Bellatrix she hit Hermione with a spell and at that same time Moody and Tonks showed up and stunned her, then tied her up. But Harry we don't know what she did to Hermione. She's at St. Mungo's right now they sent us all home because they said we couldn't see her. Harry she won't wake up we don't know what to do!"

Harry sat very still as he thought about everything Ginny just said, thousands of questions floated around his mind, so many things didn't make any sense. "Why did Hermione act like that, it's not like her to be so foolish."

Ron looked over at Harry like he wanted to hurt him, "She was trying to save me, Bellatrix was choking me!"

"Right, I just mean Hermione usually thinks things through first doesn't she?" Harry said.

"Ahh, well Harry you forget that Hermione's not thinking too clearly right now, being pregnant and all." Said Mr. Weasley with a slight smile to his wife. "When Molly here was carrying Bill she tried to knock over the whole house to get to me when I locked myself in thebasement without my wand. Women can get protective of their men when it means possibly loosing the father of their children."

Harry smiled slightly trying to picture Hermione going crazy over Ron and how she must have felt. "When can we see Hermione?"

"A healer is supposed to send us an owl when they are done examining her." Ron said.

Harry suddenly stood up and went into his bedroom. When he came back out he had changed his clothes and put on his cloak, wand poised in his right hand. He looked at everyone in the room with an angered expression on his face. "Ron, put your cloak on we have some business to attend too."

"Where do you think your going?" Ginny asked huffily.

"I'm going to find out exactly what Bellatrix did to Hermione." Harry said then waited for Ron and the two of them left the room, slamming the door hard behind.


	9. Chapter 9: Saving Hermione

**Come Back: Part Two**

**Chapter Nine**

Saving Hermione

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The familiar sent of mold, human waste and stagnate water lingered through the air as if not a single day had past sense her last stay. Azkaban prison was hell on earth surrounded by water. Everything about it from the thick cold bars to the chipping stones to the water dripping from the ceiling detested her. She lived in a constant state of nauseous and the pathetic food that was served made it that much worse.

Bellatrix had spent the day in tears, constantly sobbing as she tried to comprehend the fact that she was back in here and this time there was no escaping. She had been placed in single cell on the opposite end of the prison from her husband and brother but directly facing Severus Snape. She was cold and lonely and it was only her first day. Not to mention the constant presence of the Dementors that pulled any remaining happiness from her.

Bella could hear the distant sounds of men yelling and crying. The sounds of pain and hunger overwhelmed her and she started to cry once more. She continued to sob as she stared out of the bars that surrounded her and watch Severus as he stood up for the first time all day. He walked over to his bars, wrapped his hands around them and glared into Bella's cell.

"Will you please stop that insistent crying; it doesn't solve anything you know." Snape said coldly.

Bellatrix stood up and pressed her face against the cold bars. "I'll do what I want too Severus."

"If I had my wand I'd shut you up for good." Snape said as he walked over to his cot and sat down.

"Well you don't have it now do you…you would be crying two if had spent as much time in here as I did. Fourteen years Severus and who knows how long it will be this time. And it's all because of that Potter boy." Bella said sadly as she too sat down on her cot.

Suddenly a set of loud clanking footsteps could be heard walking down the long hallway closely followed by the swishing sound of what must have been Dementors. Bellatrix stared down the hallway as the guard wizard headed towards her carrying an envelope, closely followed by three large Dementors. Bellatrix shuddered as the sucked the air around them and she could feel their presence in her mind.

The guard wizard walked up to her cell and said gruffly, "Bellatrix you have a visitor."

"Oh, who is it?" Bella asked intrigued.

"Can't say Ministry business." The guard wizard grunted then walked away, taking the dementors with him.

Moments later another set of footprints could be found coming down the hallway then several more sets joined in. Three heavily clothed and hooded figures walked towards her each with wands raised high. Snape got up to inspect the visitors closely when the largest hooded figure shot a silent spell at him and he fell backwards, hitting the ground with a soft _thud_.

Bellatrix looked shocked as the three hooded figures turned to look at her, pointing their wands at her heart. Slowly they walked up to the bars then lowered their hoods. Standing in front of her was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Alastor Moody.

"What are you doing here and what did you do to Snape?" Bellatrix demanded.

"I don't think you are in any position to be asking questions missy." Moody spat. "I merely stunned him he didn't need to a part of this I don't think."

Harry grabbed a hold of her bars and looked her in the eyes. "What did you do to Hermione?" He asked sternly.

"Who, oh that bushy headed girlfriend of yours? I bet you would like to know what I did to her…did she die?" Bellatrix asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Ron mimicked Harry and wrapped his hands around her bars then said angrily, "First of all that is my wife you're on about and no she didn't die…what did you do to her?"

"Oh really she wasn't Harry's girlfriend? Then tell me Harry who is it, that ginger hair girl I bet…" Bellatrix said.

Ron looked furious, "ANSWER ME! What did you do to her?"

"Clam down boy, you will earn yourself a cell if you don't stop shouting." Bella smiled. "And what did you call her, Hermione she is in an eternal sleep a nice little invention of mine. Quite nice isn't it, took me ages and several victims to perfect it. You see I can get rid of people I don't want but not actually kill them; of course my last four attempts did die within a few days, lack of food and water I suspect."

"You crazy, power hungry, little…" Harry started.

"Now now, Harry watch that mouth of yours." Bella said sweetly.

Harry raised his wand as if about to strike but Moody put out a hand to hold him back. "Now boys we got what we needed and the Ministry only promised us five minutes, let's go she isn't worth our breath anyways."

And with one last fleeting glance Harry, Ron and Moody walked back down the hallway leaving Bellatrix alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry did you get it?" Ginny asked excitedly as Harry and Ron appeared on the forth floor of St. Mungos where the entire Weasley sat waiting for him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her forehead. "Yes, we got it thanks to Moody. He gave the guard an office note saying that we worked for the Ministry and they let us right in. But there is a problem…"

The rest of the Weasley family, who were gathered around Hermione's door, came closer to Harry to listen to what happened. Each of them looked as worried as the next and Ron seemed to on the verge of passing out as Harry readied himself to explain what he found out.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Well, here is the problem the spell she used is something she invented herself. She calls it the Eternal sleep hex and she said…well she said the last four people she tested it on died of hunger or lack of water."

Tears started to form in the eyes of the people standing around him. Ginny put her head into Harry's chest to hide her sobbing and Mr. Weasley had to escort Mrs. Weasley to a chair as she became weak kneed. The rest of the boys looked livid with anger at what Bellatrix had done to Hermione.

After a few moments of complete silence Ginny raised her head and looked into Harry's eyes, "Harry, we are allowed to see her now do you want to go in?"

Harry looked over at Ron, "No, Ron should see her first."

Ron just shook his head and said, "No I don't think I can see her like that…I just want…" He placed his head in his hands and walked away, unable to explain what he wanted.

Harry took a deep breath, grabbed Ginny's hand and walked through the cold metal door that lead to the private room Hermione had been placed in. Hermione was lying peacefully on a bed, completely unaware that anyone was around. Several odd instruments were buzzing around and poking her. A large chart had been placed on the wall beside her that read _"Baby Weasley's Activity,"_ this caused Harry's heart to beat rapidly.

Ginny watched him as he looked at the chart. "They have been in about twice an hour to check on her and the baby; they said that everything is fine."

Harry released a breath he had been holding then walked closer to Hermione. It was an odd feeling seeing her in this state. She looked as if she was sleeping and a simple shake or push would wake her up. Harry had the urge to bang some pots and pans over her head and tell her to get out of bed.

Just as Harry was about to grab a hold of Hermione's hand the door behind them swung open and a Mediwitch walked in carrying a large bag. She walked to the end of Hermione's bed and picked up a chart that was hanging there. She wrote something on it then stuck her quill in her shirt pocket. "So, Mr. Potter I was told that you can give me some instate into Hermione's current state?"

Harry mustered up a small smile and said, "Yes madam, Hermione has been put into an Eternal Sleep and the person who cast it said that no one has lived through it."

The Mediwitch looked at him sternly them picked up the chart and made another note. She then picked up the bag she brought in with her and sat it on a small table on the other side of Hermione. "Well, that does seem to be a problem. I'm assuming this was a newly invented spell?"

Harry shook his head in reply; Ginny wrapped her arm around his as he did so.

"Well, your information does help a great deal at least we know what we are dealing with. We will continue to run tests on her until we find a solution. Now if you please I need to run an exam…"

"Wait before we leave, the person who cast the spell said that her other victims died from lack of food and water…is there something we can do to stop that?" Ginny asked.

The Mediwitch smiled sweetly, "Yes of course there is thank you for telling me."

With that Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they left the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Tears for You

**Come Back: Part Two**

Chapter Ten

_Tears for You_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, what time is it?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, I'll tell you when it's time." Ron replied.

"I still can't believe that it's been over a week." Ginny said sadly.

It was early morning almost a week after Hermione first arrived at St. Mungo's. Ron, Harry and Ginny had received an urgent owl almost an hour ago that a healer wanted to speak to them at exactly five, ten minuets from now. They were currently sitting on the floor just outside of Hermione's room each looking tired and exhausted. They had spent most of their time over the past week sitting by her bedside or tiring to sleep for a few hours only to return back to this very spot. Ginny who was leaning her head on Harry's shoulder had fallen asleep as Ron kept tossing nervous glances down the hallway. Harry was watching Ron's wrist watch tick by slowly while trying not to disturb Ginny.

Finally, after the longest ten minuets in the history of time the sound of footsteps could be heard down the hall. Harry and Ron instantly jumped up, leaving Ginny to flop over onto the floor and curl up to continue sleeping. Harry laughed at her then shook her slightly to wake her up. Down the hallway, two female healers were walking towards them. One was holding a clipboard and was making notations while the other was carrying what looked like a rather heavy tray.

Ginny slowly stood up, rubbed her eyes then smiled as she saw the healers getting closer. "Oh, I do hope they have good news." Ginny said while yawning.

The witch with the clipboard walked up to Ron and smiled while the witch with the tray walked past them and into Hermione's room.

Ron smiled and said, "Hello, we got your owl."

"You're Mr. Weasley then?" She asked.

"Yes, how is Hermione?"

"Well, after today we hope that she will be quite well. We called you here because I and Telaya, the other healer, think we have found a way to revive her." She said with a smile.

Ron looked suddenly pale, "You have…what is it?"

Harry could feel Ginny tensing beside him as they waited for an answer.

"Well, from what you told us she was put into a never ending sleep. We have tried every reviving potion and spell we could think of. So I thought anyways, yesterday I remembered reading something years back about a patient who had been revived from a coma by stimulation. Basically they started chucking stuff at the patient and making loud noises until their brain sort of turned back on. And I think if we try our strongest reviving potion then try massive stimulation that we can wake her up."

Ron's face fell and he looked on the verge of tears. "That's it's…that's your big idea. We have tried all of your potions and we have tried stimulation but neither of them worked."

Ginny stepped forward and smiled, "Yes Ron, but we haven't tried them at the same time."

"Well, it's worth a shot." Harry said trying to sound excited but he felt like Ron had the right idea in thinking it was a lost cause.

The healer headed into Hermione's room and Harry, Ron and Ginny followed. The witch with the tray was already giving Hermione a potion as they gathered around her bed. The monitor they had resting around her unborn child was beeping happily as it had over the past week. They all sat and waited as the potion started to do its job. The only sign of it working was the increase of Hermione's heartbeat.

Once the healers were satisfied that the potion was running thru her system then nodded and smiled at each other then drew their wands. They indicated that Ron, Harry and Ginny should do the same.

As they held their wands over Hermione's limp body the healer with the potion said, "Just repeat after me, we will start small at first then increase the stimulation."

The healers pointed there wands at Hermione, one on each side of the bed and said in unison "Stelino." Harry, Ron and Ginny followed suite. Out of each wand came a strong gush of wind that hit Hermione on various spots and brushed against her skin, nothing happened. They each did it once more, this time in different spots, still nothing.

Next the healers tried a weak stunning spell, Ron, Harry and Ginny did the same with no result. The healers motioned for Ron, Harry and Ginny to hold their wands as they tried an even stronger stunning spell with no avail. They tried tickling spells, spells that made loud sounds, poking spells and pushing spells. They tried poking her with the wand tips, shaking her, wiggling her, pulling her hair and everything else that would normally cause feeling, nothing was working.

Finally after almost an hour of abuse the healers apologized, looked defeated and left the room leaving Ron, Harry and Ginny looking as tired and frustrated as ever. Harry and Ginny sat down in chairs on the other side of the room while Ron sat on the edge of her bed. Tears started to drip down Ron's face as he rubbed his hand over her foot that was sticking out of her sheet.

"Hermione please wake up." Ron said sadly as he continued to rub her foot. "I don't know what to do without you."

Harry stood up and walked over to Ron and placed a hand on his back. "She's going to wake up; we have been through this before remember? She was petrified in second year; she just has to wake up."

Ron didn't look at Harry but smiled none the less. "I remember, but I just don't know this time."

Harry sat back down as Ron continued to rub her foot. A tear fell from his face and landed on her leg. Just as the tear hit her the constant beeping from her monitors started increase. Ron looked up at the baby monitor and it looked the same, but Hermione's heartbeat had increased slightly. Harry and Ginny didn't seem to notice but Ron's continued to stare at Hermione. Another tear fell off the tip of his nose as he squeezed his eyes and landed on her leg, once again her heartbeat increased.

This time Harry noticed the increase and he stood up once more and walked over to Ron. "What did you do?"

Ron blushed slightly and said, "My tears fell on her."

"Well do it again!" Harry said.

Ron wiped of his cheeks with his hands and dropped them onto Hermione's hand. Almost instantly Hermione's hand jerked which caused Ginny to jump up and stand beside Harry. "Ron, she moved!" Ginny said.

Ron walked around to the side of the bed, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Hermione if you can hear me, it's Ron, please wake up."

Hermione made an undistinguished noise as she rolled over onto her side and curled her hands under her head as if she was merely napping and wanted in a better position. Ron, Ginny and Harry screamed in unison and Hermione sat bolt upright in bed with an alarmed look on her face. Ron flung himself around her as she continued to look scared and alarmed.

"What's going on, where am I?" Hermione asked her voice horse from lack of use.

Ron who was sobbing uncontrollably now smiled and grabbed her hand. "Hermione you have been asleep for a week! You were attacked by Bellatrix and we didn't think you were going to ever wake up!"

"I what…I have been asleep for a week!" Hermione said, stunned.

"Yes, we have been waiting for you to wake up, we were so afraid." Ginny said, tears running down her nose.

Hermione turned and look at Harry very intently, fear spreading across her face. She grabbed Harry's hand and asked, "Harry…did we get her? Please tell me that it's all over."

Harry smiled slightly, "You know what, we haven't had the time to think…it's all over. Everyone last known death eater is gone, locked up, they will never bother us again. We did it Hermione." He said softly.

It was Hermione's turn to cry, "Well then it was worth it, finally we can be at peace." Hermione smiled then placed her hand on her stomach, then once more fear filled her eyes. This time she grabbed Ron's hand, "Oh my god, please tell me the baby is okay?"

Ron smiled, "It's fine, they have a monitor on you and the healers have been in every half an hour to check on you and the baby."

Hermione released a deep breath then wrapped her arms around Ron. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." She whispered.

Just then the door swung open and in walked three healers each looking alarmed. At first glance at Hermione they stopped in there tracks and looked confused. One very tall, blonde witch smiled and said, "Oh, she's awake. We got notice that her heart rate increased we thought…well we thought maybe she was in trouble."

Another witch smiled, walked over and started waving her wand over Hermione. "When did she wake up and what did you guys do?"

Ginny walked over and pushed down the arm of the wand waving witch, "It doesn't really matter, she's okay now and I think we all need to leave her alone with Ron."

Everyone turned to look at Ron and Hermione, Ginny seemed to be the only who noticed that they were looking each other in the eyes intensely as tears ran down their faces. Ron, above everyone else has slept the least, ate the least and worried the most. He was so afraid that Hermione wouldn't make it, and now that she was awake all of his emotions over the past week seemed to be flooding out of him. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and lead him from the room and the healers followed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N:_ Yes, I know it's a short chapter but I am stuck on this story. I considered making this the ending but it just didn't feel right yet. I need help…how do you think this story should end?**


	11. Chapter 11: A House of Surprises

**Come Back: Part Two**

Chapter Eleven

_A House of Surprises_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione arrived home a few days later to a house full of family members and piles of gifts. Everyone was so excited that she was going to be fine that almost everyone seemed to have forgotten how she ended up in her state in the first place. Hermione spent hours sleeping still, the spell seemed to have affected her normal amount of her needed sleep but no one seemed to mind. Life started to slowly get back to normal for all of them as the days rolled by.

Harry and Ginny finally had a chance to sit down and start thinking about their wedding and Ron was spending his days looking for a new job. Harry did tell Ron that he didn't need to work, that he would pay for everything but Ron seemed determined to make his own way.

Hermione was still sleeping in an excessive amount almost a month after she was attacked by Bellatrix, but Harry, Ron and Ginny wasn't entirely sure if it was the spell or the fact that she had a rather large belly and just didn't feel like moving much. The four of them were currently sitting in the kitchen looking at various pieces of paper. Hermione and Ron were looking at baby name books while Harry and Ginny were looking at a calendar to set a wedding date.

"How about Henry for a boy." Ron asked. Hermione and Ginny instantly groaned in unison then Hermione flipped the page of the book.

"What's wrong with Henry?" Ron asked.

"It sounds like a balding fat mans name." Ginny replied.

Harry looked up from a honeymoon brochure and stared at Ginny, "Henry is awful close to Harry, I'm not a balding fat man."

"No, but you could be some day." Hermione said with a smile.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ginny replied sternly. "I didn't mean anything by it Harry but don't you think your name is a bit old fashioned."

"No I don't" Harry said defiantly. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at available dates on the calendar.

"I know, how about Tracy for a girl." Hermione said.

It was Ron's turn to cringe, "I don't know…"

"You just don't like it because you think I'm having a boy." Hermione said, Ron didn't respond.

"Oh, I have the perfect date Harry." Ginny said brightly as she poked the calendar with her finger. "June 21st, it's the first day of summer so it will be warm enough to have it outside but cool enough so we won't melt in the heat."

Harry smiled, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and said, "It's perfect, so that leaves us with about eight months to plan it."

"Things are going to get crazy around here; Hermione is due in four months, we are getting married in eight and I am due in seven months." Ginny said casually.

No one seemed to hear her at first, Ron continued to flip pages and Hermione was looking over at a booklet Harry had about Hawaii vacations. Harry continued to scan the pages as silence rang through the apartment.

Then as if on cue, Harry dropped the booklet, turned his head towards Ginny and looked panicked. "Wait a second, what did you just say?" Harry asked.

"What the part about Hermione being due in four months?" Ginny asked slyly.

"No no…there was something else in there." Harry said, a small smile creeping up his face.

"Oh well I said that we are getting married in eight months and I'm due in seven." Ginny said happily.

Ron and Hermione looked stunned; Harry on the other hand jumped out of his chair and looked at Ginny in disbelief. "How did this happen. I mean I know _how_ it happened but when did you find out?"

"I found out yesterday when you and Ron went to see mum and dad, I went to St. Mungo's to find out for sure…"

Harry put his hands on his head and paced the room for a moment. Ginny stood up and was about to say something when Harry came over, wrapped his arms around her and swung her around the kitchen. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Harry repeated.

Harry put Ginny down and walked over to Ron who was still in a state of shock. "Ron, we're both going to be fathers! I'm…I mean we are having a baby!" Harry said excitedly.

Ron stood up and looked from Hermione to Ginny, then to Harry. "I can't believe it." Ron said as he stuck out a hand for Harry to shake.

Hermione jumped up and hugged Ginny tightly, "I can't believe we are going to have two babies in this place. You know what this means don't you? Our kids will grow up and go to Hogwarts together. How great is this!"

"I'm really excited, I was hoping to wait until after we got married but these things happen." Ginny said.

Harry was still walking around with his hands on his head. "I can't believe it, this is so amazing. We need to do something, let's celebrate."

Hermione smiled widely and said, "Well why don't you two celebrate, Ron and I will leave you alone."

"No, I want you guys to come too." Harry said.

"If you two celebrate any way like we did when we found out I was pregnant, trust me you don't want us around." Hermione said with a wink as she grabbed Ron's hand and headed towards the door.

"Ewww." Ginny said jokingly. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"Yeah, Ron and I were planning on going out anyways. You two have fun." Hermione said as she grabbed her cloak off the coat rack, handed Ron's to him and they walked out the door.

Harry turned to look at Ginny and instantly started to smile. "So, what do you want to do?"

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny asked.

Harry walked forward and placed a hand on her stomach, "This, this is what I'm smiling about. I just can't believe how my life is turning out. Two years ago I thought I was doomed to wander the earth alone. One year ago I was hunting down death eaters. Now, now I'm standing with my future bride talking about having a baby."

"It is pretty amazing isn't it?" Ginny said sweetly.

Harry wrapped one of his arms around Ginny's back and the other lifted her up under her knees. Harry carried Ginny over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. "It's all because of you, the whole reason I'm here is because of you."

"I think you did a lot for yourself you know." Ginny said.

"No, I would have never came home in the first place if your photo wasting taunting me from my pocket. I would have never hunted down the death eaters if I didn't think they may come after you. It's all because of you Ginny." Harry said.

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry sweetly then asked, "So are we going to celebrate or not?"

"I thought we already were." Harry said with a smirk as he leaned in to kiss Ginny back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day proved to be a day of confusion and excitement. Harry and Ginny ventured over to the burrow to have breakfast with the Weasley family and share the big news. The prospect of another grandchild seemed to delight Mrs. Weasley beyond measure. And she was insisting on being there when Ginny gave birth. And then she proceeded to give Ginny a very graphic account of what was going to happen to her body. It was at this conversation that Harry and Mr. Weasley got up and left the kitchen.

Harry and Mr. Weasley stepped out back; it was a usually warm day for this time of year. Mr. Weasley surprised Harry by summoning two cigars from his living room and handing one to Harry while congratulating him on the news. They each lit the tips with there wands and started to puff on them. They stood for a moment in silence, enjoying the fresh air.

Mr. Weasley spoke first, "I never thought I'd see the day Harry."

"What day is that Mr. Weasley? That your daughter we have her own child?" Harry asked.

"That and the day that you would officially become my son." Mr. Weasley said with a look of pride on his face.

Harry took a moment to suppress his sudden build up of emotion and then said, "Mr. Weasley, from the day I met you I have always been your son."

Mr. Weasley beamed once more and smiled, "Well then, I think it's high time that you start calling me Dad." Then he stuck out his hand to shake Harry's.

It was Harry's turn to beam as he took Mr. Weasley's hand shook it then pulled in for a rather manly hug. "Thank you…Dad."

Just then Ginny came walking through the back door with tears pouring down her face. She smiled at her dad and Harry as she watched them smoking their cigars. "What are you doing, neither one of you smoke."

"I know, but this is a cause for celebration…I did the same thing with Ron." Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny smiled again and wiped the tears off her face. "I understand, mum just told me that she wanted me to have the bassinet I used when I was a baby, I guess that was our bonding moment."

"I'm so glad that both of you are finally happy, that's all I ever wanted for my children and it's finally happened." Arthur said starting to tear up himself.

Harry stopped, looked at Ginny and could see her crying again. Harry had never felt more apart of something than he did at that very moment. All he wanted to do was to sweep her up and marry her right at that moment, but he wanted to give her the dream wedding she always wanted. A sudden idea struck him and he hastily walked back into the house and up to Mrs. Weasley who was cleaning up from breakfast.

"Mrs. Weasley…can I ask you something?" Harry said.

"Of course my dear…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Will you help us plan our wedding?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled like she was on top of the world. "Harry, nothing would make my life more complete."

**-A/N: I haven't proofed this yet...if there is typos I aplogize!**


	12. Chapter 12: Fast Forward

**Come Back: Part Two**

Chapter Twelve

_Fast Forward_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you think Gin?" Harry asked eagerly as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Do you think we can do it?" Ginny asked, looking up into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah I think we can and your Mom said she would help."

"Alright Harry, let's do it."

Harry leaned down and hugged Ginny tightly, kissed her stomach then walked away excitedly.

It was a sunny day as the blinding light flushed through the large open windows of their small apartment in Diagon. Ginny was sitting in a large chair beside Hermione who was teaching Ginny how to knit with magic. Across the room, Ron was eating a sandwich and reading the daily prophet while Harry paced around the floor talking to himself.

Harry wanted to be married before the baby was due and he wanted to do it before Ron and Hermione had theirs. He had spent hours the night before discussing with Mrs. Weasley on how they could hold the wedding next month, and according to her it could be done. For the first time in a long time Harry was excited about life, he just couldn't wait for the future. He was going to be a dad and a husband, two things he never thought he would be. Harry looked around the room at his three best friends and then ran to the door, picked up his cloak, opened the door and walked out hastily, shutting it in his wake.

Ron put his paper down and looked over to Ginny, "Where is he going?"

"No idea, but as pumped up as he is over all this I'm sure he's off to find flowers or dress robes or something to keep his hands busy." Ginny said with a smile as she tried to untangle a mess of yarn in front of her. "He's not happy unless he's busy, you know I'm glad that I'm having a child, it will keep Harry busy for a long time."

Hermione laughed and said, "I wish Ron would have been this excited about our wedding."

"Hey, I was excited I just didn't freak out like Harry is." Ron said as he gave the door an odd glance as if Harry would burst back through it at any moment.

"I think he has a right to be excited about all of this. I mean just over two years ago we all thought he was dead. Just think about all we have been through and double that by three hundred and you don't even come close to how he feels about this. He never thought he would survive let alone be here." Ginny said.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment then Hermione smiled and wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "Don't forget about yourself you know, we remember what you were like when you heard that Harry was dead. Your world just fell apart."

"Please, don't remind me." Ginny said sadly.

"Did you ever think you would be here?" Ron asked.

"You mean having Harry's baby and preparing to marry him, yeah a part of me always thought I would. I lost hope for awhile but I never gave up." Ginny said as she looked out the window at the bright sun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few weeks Harry and Ginny along with Mrs. Weasley's help worked tirelessly to prepare their wedding. Ginny wanted to have it inside of the Burrow because it would be too cold out for an outdoor wedding. Only the family members and few close friends were being invited. Harry was happy it was going to be a small event he just hoped that the Daily Prophet didn't find out about it.

Ron was going to be Harry's best man and Hermione, against her will agreed to be Ginny's maid of honor. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were all sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow looking at a copy of "The Witchy Bride" magazine as the four of them talked about how things were going to work.

"Hermione, it will be just you and Ron so you will walk forward and dad and I will follow." Ginny said happily.

"I can't believe you talked me into this, in another two weeks I'm going to be so big that I'm not going to be able to move, I mean look at how big I am now and I still have two months." Hermione said as she rubbed her stomach.

"You're not that big, no more than a normal pregnant woman." Ginny said.

Hermione lowered her head and looked at herself, "Yeah but I feel big."

Ron kissed her cheek and said, "You look perfect as you are."

"Oh so you think I'm fat too!" Hermione said sharply and loudly.

"No…that's not…" Ron stuttered.

"Yes it is, you think I'm fat." Hermione started to cry as she pushed her chair back and slowly got up then left the room.

"Whoa, I hope your hormones don't get like that." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh but they will, and knowing my hot headed sister, she will be worse." Ron said.

Ginny leaned over and smacked Ron on his arm, "Watch it brother or I'll make sure I take my issues out on you and not Harry."

Harry smiled and looked at Ron, "Wicked, keep it up Ron!"

"So funny Harry." Ron said sarcastically. "So tell me again why we are doing this wedding so soon?"

"We told you Ron, we want to be married before both of the babies are born, more particularly ours." Ginny said as she gave Harry's knee a squeeze. "And I would like to have a honeymoon without a screaming baby being there with us."

"Don't make me think about your honeymoon." Ron said as he made a vomiting motion with his hands.

"You may not want to think about it but we do, were going to Australia." Harry said excitedly. "I hear, in Sydney they have an entire wizard city triple the size of Hogsmead and Diagon Ally combined!"

"Oh that sounds wonderful dears." Mrs. Weasley said as she came bustling into the room with a broom in her hand. Mrs. Weasley glanced at her family clock then turned back to Ginny, "You better run dear your dress fitting is in a few minutes."

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Ginny pushed her chair back, kissed Harry on the cheek headed into the living room to find Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen once more leaving only Ron and Harry behind. Harry was looking at an ad for dress robes when Ron got out of his chair across from Harry and moved to sit right beside him. For a moment Harry thought that Ron just wanted to look at the magazine too until he leaned in closer to Harry with an evil grin on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you if you had plans tonight." Ron asked, getting closer to Harry.

"Are you coming on to me?" Harry asked half laughing.

"NO! That's just wrong Harry, no I wanted to tell you that some people are planning you a bachelor's party." Ron said in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" Harry asked.

"I don't want mum to overhear. So, what do you think?" Ron asked.

"When you say some people you mean your brothers don't you?" Harry asked, smiling himself.

"Well yes but Neville is going to be there too." Ron said.

"Neville, when did you see him?"

"The other day at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but that's not the point. Can you get away?" Ron asked looking out of the kitchen for any sign of his mum.

"Yeah I think I can." Harry said nervously. "But nothing stupid better happen. I mean it; I can't afford to get into any trouble."

Ron smiled and started flipping pages of the magazine as he said, "Famous last words Potter."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Ginny, you look so beautiful." Hermione squealed with delight.

"Thanks for letting me use your dress by the way, I couldn't afford one and I didn't want Harry paying for it." Ginny said as she admired herself in a large gold framed mirror.

Madam Malkin, the Diagon Alley robe maker had agreed to tailor fit Hermione's wedding dress for Ginny. The shop was completely empty except for Madam Malkin, Hermione and Ginny. Large boxes were scattered about that contained robes of all sizes along with hats, scarves and school uniforms. It seems that Madam Malkin was in the middle of preparing her inventory for the summer holidays when students would be shopping for new school supplies. Ginny had used a small fitting room to change into her dress and she was just waiting for Madam Malkin to finish her current task so she could be fitted.

Hermione was fussing with the train of the dress as Ginny continued to admire herself. "This really is a lovely dress Hermione, where did you get it?"

"My mum helped me pick it out from a muggle dress shop, I wanted something traditional and most dresses made for witches are too gaudy."

"I know what you mean, great big white dress robes with excessively long trains, some of them are pretty but most are just over the top. This dress is perfect." Ginny said.

Just then Madam Milkin came bustling over with a small basket of pins and a large smile on her face. She sat the pins on a small table and pulled out her wand. "What a lovely dress Miss Weasley, you know I still remember fitting you for your first set of school robes and here you are getting married. Well…let's get on with it then."

Madam Milkin started at the top of the dressing, pinning the shoulders up and fixing the area under the arms. Then she worked her way down bringing in areas and marking areas that needed to be opened up more. The dress was so large that it took some time for the entire process. Meanwhile Hermione was sitting on a chair beside Ginny watching Madam Milkin work.

"Look at how much she has to pull that dress in, your too skinny Ginny." Hermione said smiling.

"I wont be for long however." Ginny replied as she placed a hand on her stomach and was stuck by a pin.

"Careful now miss, don't move too much." Madam Milkin said.

"Hey Hermione, what are you going to wear to the wedding?" Ginny said suddenly. "You're my only bridesmaid I hadn't thought about your dress."

"Well what would you like me to wear?" Hermione asked.

"Something simple yet elegant." Ginny said.

"I'm sure we can find something to make you happy, I have a catalog of dresses in the back, shall I get them?" Madam Milkin asked.

"Oh yes, that would wonderful." Hermione said.

Madam Milkin got up and walked to the back of the shop. Ginny took this break to move around and see the alterations that were being made to her dress. Hermione stood up to admire too as she walked around Ginny, looking her up and down. Finally Hermione stopped and put her hands on her shoulders.

"You look amazing Ginny; Harry's not going to know what's hit him." Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione." Ginny said with a smile. "I just feel so lucky that I'm marrying such a great guy, I just hope that he doesn't do anything crazy before we get married."

"Why would say that?" Hermione asked slightly shocked.

"I don't know I just have this feeling that something is going to happen." Ginny said as she turned to look back at the mirror."

* * *

**_A/N:_** **Sorry for the wait, but if you read my FanFiction forums you would see thatI'm in the middle of finals with school and I have been having PC issues. I'm getting a laptop in a few weeks so the chapters should be coming faster soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapie...what will Ron and Harry get themselves into? Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13: Boys Night Out

**Come Back: Part Two**

Chapter Thirteen

_Boys Night Out_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"_A basin of beer, a cauldron of cocoa, a gallon of grog…"_

If any ordinary wizard had passed by the Three Broomsticks tonight they would have thought that the bar was packed full of people. Maybe a local Quidditch team had won a match? Maybe some lucky bloke just came into money and was buying rounds. But if they entered the doors they would have been greeted by the loud singing of three very gingered hair boys and a few of their friends.

"…_a mug of Madeira, a litre of lager, a jorum of juice…"_

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Neville and Lee Jordan were the only occupants of the bar, beside Madam Rosmerta and a sour looking man sitting in the back. Ron was trying to lead a chorus of drinking songs but failing miserably due to Fred trying to lead a different round of songs at the same time. Neville was passed out and slopped onto a table, beer stein still in hand. Harry was dancing happily around the center of the room, sloshing a bottle of firewhiskey as he did so.

Lee Jordan, who met up with them only about an hour ago on George's request, hadn't had quite as much to drink as the rest of them but he was joining in the fun all the same. Lee jumped up on a rather wobbly table and raised his glass in the air. "To Harry, the future Mrs. Weasley. May your children be good looking and prophecy free."

"Here, here!" Harry boomed loudly as he raised his bottle and took a swig. "To Lee, may you always be…_hic_…may you always…_hic_…always be Lee."

"I'll drink to that!" Lee said as he laughed.

Fred who was supporting a jelly-legged Neville said loudly, "Alright boys, let's go have some real fun."

They each in turn put some money down on a table along with empty glasses and bottles. They stumbled happily out the front door and into Hogsmead. Harry and Ron had their arms over each other's shoulders, laughing about something. The lights from Hogwarts and the few stores still opened were shining brightly, illuminating the path down the road. They all walked, talking and singing happily until the light faded and they reached the end of the road.

"Weerrr are we going…hic…Gred." Harry tried to ask.

"Were going back to our place, I'll meet you all there." With that Fred, still supporting Neville, spun around and vanished on the spot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred, George, Harry, Lee, Neville and Ron were all lounging around Fred and George's flat above their store in Diagon Alley. It was a small flat with only one bedroom, a cramped kitchen and the world's smallest bathroom, but for the twins is was enough. The living room was a good size and they had plenty of comfortable furniture to fill it with. The Boys were all flopped over the arms of the chairs still singing loudly. Harry, who was closest to the window, was looking out onto the streets below while sitting rather awkwardly in a large arm chair.

"Hey, who is that?" Harry asked as he pointed down to the street.

Ron who was closest to Harry got up and looked down through the window. "I don't see anyone."

Harry rubbed his eyes and sure enough the person who he had been looking at was gone. "I thought I seen a man down there looking up at us. I think I have had too much to drink."

Ron smiled and patted Harry on the back, "I'll say you have!"

A moment later a loud sound came from the center of the room which was quickly followed by a large puff of purple smoke. Everyone turned to look only to see two of the most beautiful looking women they had ever seen. Each of them was dressed with very little clothes made of purple and gold silk. In their hands were small round disks that they were clicking with their fingers as they moved their bodies in odd directions. Ron was the first to realize what they were as he shot up in his chair and watched them intently.

"Blimey, their belly dancers!" Ron said excitedly. "Nice one Fred and George!"

"Not only are they belly dancers, little bro but they are…" Fred stared to say when suddenly, the girl that was closest to Harry pulled on a scarf and her top fell off, leaving her completely exposed. "…they are topless belly dancers." Fred said as he watched in aw.

Harry got the most attention being that it was his party, but each man in turn got their own private peep show. Neville was the only one who blushed several shades of red when a belly dancer, now completely nude, straddled him and ran her fingers in his hair. Neville laughed, made a high pitched squeal then passed out cold. This of course caused a rather loud round of laughter from the still standing men.

The rest of the night passed with more drinking and a full hour of nude dancing from the women. Before long the women were getting dressed and Fred was paying them for their time. Harry and Fred were the only two people still awake as everyone else had passed out expect for Ron who was currently hugging the toilet tightly. Harry thought it was the perfect bachelor's party, a very "manly" night with good friends, booze and nudity. However, Harry now had another matter to deal with, how to get home without waking Ginny.

He knew that she was going to find out anyways but if he at least came home he mite not get into as much trouble. Ron on the other hand was bound to be scolded for the next ten years, being the only currently married man in the room; he was definitely in for it. Harry was going to wait and drag Ron home with him but seeing as he couldn't stop vomiting Harry choose to leave without him. Harry said a round of goodbyes and thank "yous" to all those that could understand him then left Fred and Georges flat.

Harry stumbled down the stairs of the joke shop then out into the streets of Diagon Alley. The streets were surprising busy for the late hour and more than one person pointed at Harry as he wobbled down the street. He was only a few feet away from Ollivanders when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. The man that he had seen standing below Fred and George's window was leaning up against a light post, smoking a rather funny looking pipe. He was tall and mysterious looking and reminded Harry of someone he knew once. He had gray hair sticking out of a black bowler hat and his long, black billowing robes hid the rest of him from view.

Harry just stood, as still as he could being this drunk and watched him. This man took one last puff on his pipe, stuck something in it then shoved it into his inside pocket. He walked over to Harry and looked at him intently. He quickly stuck a hand out for Harry to shake which startled Harry at first. Harry composed himself then shook his hand rather messily.

"S' you Arry Potter?" The man said in a rather deep voice, a voice that sounded strangely familiar.

"I am, and who are you?" Harry replied, slurring his words slightly.

"No matter who I am, I got summin for ya." He said gruffly. "It's a letter." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather large roll of parchment that was sealed with an odd symbol.

Harry took the letter and looked at it peculiarly. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me who e' was."

"But why didn't he give it to me himself then?" Harry asked.

"I didn't ask no questions. That's all I got fer ya, now leave me be." With that, the dark man turned and walked away, pulling out his pipe again as he did so. Harry watched him continue to walk for several minutes, large puffs of smoke billowing behind him. Harry pocketed the letter and continued on his journey home.

As he stumbled up the alleyway that lead to the stairs of his flat he was shocked to see Ginny sitting outside on the covered bench. The lack of light in this area didn't hide the fact that Ginny's face was as red as her hair. She was sitting with her legs crosses, foot shaking and arms folded. She was in her night things and her hair was in a messy bun. She had the look of someone who had just woken up suddenly. Harry wondered over to her, sat down beside her and smiled.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ginny asked, ignoring Harry's question.

"No, not really." Harry said honestly.

"What have you been doing tonight?" Ginny asked.

"We um, that is to say I was…" Harry knew that he didn't want to give her an honest answer for the truth was so horrible but his mind was mush and good lie wasn't coming to him. "Oh, Ginny don't get upset it was just a bit of fun."

"Then why do you have lipstick on your forehead?" Ginny asked as she looked intently into Harry's eyes, as if searching for the truth.

Harry rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand and looked it; sure enough hot pink lipstick was smeared across it. Harry blushed and looked down at the ground, "Ginny, don't get mad we just had some fun, it was my bachelors party!"

Ginny was still frowning, "Where's Ron then, Hermione's upstairs waiting up for him."

"Oh, he wasn't feeling well; I think he may stay the night with Fred and George." Harry said.

"What's that in your pocket?"

Harry looked down and saw an envelope sticking out of his front jean pocket. He reached down and pulled it out then handed it to Ginny. "The strangest thing happened; this man followed me and gave this to me. I have no idea what it is or who it's from." Harry took the letter back and started to open it.

"How drunk are you? Don't open that!" Ginny said as she ripped the letter back out of his hands. "Who knows what will happen to you if you do!"

"Well as mad as you are I should think you wouldn't care…" Harry mumbled, Ginny smacked him up side the head for saying it.

"Harry James Potter you are in so much trouble! Get upstairs!" Ginny demanded.

"Excuse me?" Harry said indignantly.

"You heard me, GO!"

Harry jumped up as if someone just poured hot water on him and ran up the side staircase. When he walked in the front door he instantly had a lot of bushy brown hair in his face as Hermione flung her arms around him then quickly backed away. She examined him closely then looked past him as if he was invisible.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione demanded. "What happened, oh god, is he okay?"

"Calm down, he's with Fred and George he drank a little too much." Harry said as if this would make the situation better. A moment later Ginny came through the doorway still holding the letter and looking mad as ever.

Hermione looked from Harry, to Ginny then back to Harry, "You had a bachelor's party didn't you?"

"Yes but it wasn't that bad really we just…" Harry said but was cut off by Hermione.

"I don't care what you did; you should have told us you would have been gone so long!"

At this point Harry's head was hurting him to much to argue back. It seemed that the alcohol was starting to ware off and his body was shutting down. He simply walked past Hermione and Ginny who were still glaring at him and fell onto the couch. Ginny instantly came running over to him and started to yell some more. Harry however choose to ignore her but instead shut his eyes and instantly fell asleep, leaving a disgruntled Hermione and Ginny to look at him angrily.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Sorry for the super short chapter but I'm having some major writers block on this story right now. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	14. Chapter 14: Letters and Sweets

**Come Back: Part Two**

Chapter Fourteen

_Letters and Sweets_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days passed by in a blur for the four of them. Hermione and Ginny were still upset with Ron and Harry over the bachelors' party, Hermione more so than Ginny because Ron is already married. Hermione felt that Ron should have stopped the whole night from happening and the fact that he didn't come home made him "irresponsible."

Of course Harry and Ron found the whole thing quite funny and would mock Hermione and Ginny behind their backs. Personally, Harry didn't know why they were so bent out of shape over it, it was harmless fun, and nobody got hurt. Well, expect for Ron who got smacked with a rolling pen when he came home the next morning but that doesn't really count.

Hermione and Ginny had spent most of the past few days with Mrs. Weasley, working on getting the Burrow ready for the wedding while Harry continued on his mad dash to help as much as he could. The wedding was now only a week away and a lot still needed to be done. Ron who up until now wanted nothing to do with the planning of this finally gave in just to get away from Hermione for a bit. Ron was now sitting in Madam Milkin's robe shop fussing with the dress robes he had just put on.

Harry was standing on a platform while Madam Milkin pinned up his pants. "What do you think Ron, will Ginny like them?"

"Smashing Harry, hey…did you get a ring yet?" Ron asked as he watched Harry from behind.

"Yeah, it's in my jacket pocket over there." Harry pointed to his jacket that was draped over a chair.

Ron reached into the pocket and pulled out a blue ring box but to his surprise out with it came a letter to Harry that fell onto the floor. Curious, Ron picked the letter up and examined it. He turned it over and realized it hadn't been open. He looked up to make sure Harry wasn't watching him and slid his finger under the seal slowly to quite the ripping sound. Just as he was about to completely open the seal, Madam Milkin stood up and startled Ron. He hastily stuck the letter under his leg so that Harry wouldn't see him reading his mail.

Madam Milkin walked away to get more pins which gave Harry a chance to turn around and face Ron. "So, do you like it?"

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"The ring…" Harry said.

"Oh, yeah its great Harry, Ginny will love it." Ron lied as he opened the box and looked at the ring for the first time. To Ron's delight, he wasn't wrong. It was a beautiful gold, diamond ring with two small emeralds on either side of the massive diamond. It was perfect for Ginny.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Hermione helped me pick it out." Harry said happily as he turned back around to face the mirror because Madam Milkin had returned.

"Alright boys, just a few more pins and I'll be ready to sew these up. Ron why don't you go take yours off." Madam Milkin said and Ron obeyed.

But when Ron stood up he forgot that Harry's letter was under his leg and it flying onto the floor once more. Ron walked to the back of the shop to take his robes off and get dressed as Harry was finishing up with Madam Milkin. Once both men were back in their normal clothes and Madam Milkin was in the back sewing up the robes they took a moment to sit down.

Ron had found a chair, sat down and started to tie his shoes. Just as Harry was about to join him he noticed something on the floor, a letter. He walked over, bent down and picked it up. He gave Ron a quick glance then looked back at the letter, he turned it over and seen that it was half open.

"Did you open my letter?" Harry asked with anger in his voice.

Ron swallowed hard then looked back at Harry, his cheeks red. "Sorry mate, I didn't read it however…I never got it open."

Harry tossed him another angry look and put the letter back in his pocket. "Don't go through my mail okay." Ron just nodded his head and looked away from Harry.

"You're not going to open it?" Ron asked bewildered.

Harry sat down on the floor and started to do his laces, "No, I don't know who it's from and Ginny asked me not to open it."

"Then why is it in your pocket?"

Harry frowned at Ron, "I don't know, I guess I'm curious too but I'm afraid to open it."

"You? Afraid? I don't believe it, Harry Potter has never been afraid." Ron said in a mocking tone.

"Shut it, I don't want Ginny mad at me." Harry said. "I don't like fighting with her."

"Oh go on…open it." Ron said eagerly. "I'll be here to protect you if something goes wrong."

Harry smiled at him, "How about you open it and I'll protect you."

"Alright, hand it here then." Ron said putting out his hand.

Harry pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Ron slowly. "Now remember you opened it, if Ginny asks…you opened it."

"Oh clam down Harry." Ron said.

Ron turned the envelope over and stared at it for a moment. Harry got up and stood behind Ron just in case he needed to act quickly. Ron slowly put his finger back under the seal and moved it along the edge of the paper. With one swift movement he broke the seal and flipped open the top of the envelope, nothing happened. Ron took that as a good sign and pulled the letter out. He handed the letter to Harry who shook his head violently and pushed Ron's hand away.

"You open it all the way." Harry said eagerly.

"You're such a baby." Ron said as he started to unfold the paper. The moment the top fold was open he regretted his actions. A lurid, acid smell came from the inside of the paper. The more he opened it the more the overwhelming stench surrounded the room. Ron couldn't take it anymore and dropped the letter on the ground to put his hands over his nose.

In a muffled manner Ron said, "What is that smell?"

Harry who was also coving his nose stopped for a moment. "I know that smell…I have smelled it before. I can't think of what it…oh wait! I know what that is…its dragon dung."

"Who would send you a letter covered in dragon dung?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry said as he bent over and picked up the letter with one hand and covered his nose with the other. He read the letter out loud to Ron who's eyes were starting to water.

_Harry,_

_It's been too long boy. I read about yer up coming wedding in the Prophet. I'll be along after the ceremony to greet ya in person._

_Cheers._

Harry quickly folded the letter up and shoved it back into the envelope, the smell faded almost instantly. Grateful for some fresh air, Ron uncovered his nose and looked up at Harry with a smile on his face. "You don't suppose that's…"

"Hagrid…yeah it has to be doesn't it." Harry said with a rather large grin as he shoved the letter back into his pocket.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione will you give it a rest. He's a grown man who was having fun with his friends. He is safe, he didn't cheat on you and it made Harry happy. If I hear you complain about that damn party one more time…" Ginny said angrily to Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting at their kitchen table putting together party favors for the wedding. Hermione had been complaining about Ron for the past hour and Ginny couldn't take it anymore. Ginny was hoping that Hermione was just on edge because of the pregnancy but she couldn't tell. She was currently sitting watching the clock on the wondering when Harry was going to be home.

"You don't have to yell at me Ginny…I'm disappointed in Ron." Hermione said quietly.

"Well don't be, he was just being a man doing what men do at a bachelor party." Ginny said still looking at the clock on the wall. "What is taken them so long?"

"Why, what were they doing today?" Hermione asked as she tied a little bow on a bag of candy.

"Getting their dress robes I think." Ginny said.

At that very moment two loud cracking sounds came from the other side of the room. Harry and Ron appeared, holding two large garment boxes and looking rather happy about something. They each deposited their bags in their rooms and walked back out to join the girls at the table.

Ginny looked and smiled as Harry sat down beside her. "And what are you two so happy about?"

"Because we had a good day." Ron replied looking sweetly at his wife, who didn't return the smile.

"Oh yeah, what happened?" Ginny wondered. "Did you get your dress robes?"

"Yeah we got our robes but that's not why were happy. We found out that Hagrid is coming to the wedding." Harry said happily as he pulled up a bag of candy and some ribbon to help with the tying.

Ginny looked overly excited at this news. "He is! That's wonderful; I know it will be good for you to see him Harry. How did you find out?"

Ron, without thinking opened up his big mouth and said with a smile, "Because we opened up that letter that Harry had."

If Ron hadn't been sitting on the other side of the table Harry would have punched him for saying it. He slowly looked over at Ginny whose face was getting red. "Ginny, I can explain…you see…"

"How dare you open that up when I told you not to? What if something would have happened to you? What if you would have been hurt? Don't you remember the last time we got a strange letter? It was at this very table and came with a dagger and stabbed Hermione, or did you forget?" Ginny said in one long breath.

"I didn't forget…I was sitting here when that happened you know. It was Ron's fault, he opened it." Harry said as she shot Ron and angry look.

"You what? Ronald Weasley, how could you do something so dumb? Your about to be a father you know!" Hermione said huffily.

Ron looked back over to Harry, "He was the one who had it in his pocket to start with. And besides, nothing did happen, were safe."

Ginny stood up and handed a large box of party favors to Ron and handed another box to Harry. "Here, I'm not in the mood anymore. You two can finish them."

Ginny stomped away in a huff, walked into her room and slammed the door loudly. Moments later Hermione stood up, picked up the rolling pin from off the kitchen counter and whacked Ron in the arm then stomped into her own room, leaving Harry and Ron alone to finish tying pretty pink bows onto little purple bags of sweets.


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding Surprises

**Come Back: Part Two**

Chapter Fifteen

_Wedding Surprises_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning before the wedding arrived almost a week later in complete chaos. Hermione and Ron had spent the whole week arguing over every little thing, including Harry and Ron's nerve to go to a bachelor's party. Ginny however had too many things to worry about to stay mad at Harry for long. The sudden rush to get married as fast as possible was stressful to everyone and the high tensions were felt by everyone.

Hermione was the one who seemed to be on edge the most. She was now mere weeks away from having her child and her moody hormones were very evident. In fact as of yesterday morning everyone and decided it was best to not talk and avoid eye contact with her as much as possible. This was because yesterday morning, Ginny had Hermione try on her bridesmaid gown one last time and to Hermione's complete horror it wouldn't zip up in the back, resulting in a furious Hermione. Hermione ripped the dress off of her, threw it at Ginny and stormed into her bedroom with nothing but her underwear on. Harry, who had covered his eyes from the site, busted up laughing which made the whole situation worse.

Now with Hermione's dress fixed and all the wedding arrangements in place there was only one thing left to do, actually get Harry and Ginny down the isle in one piece. This sounded simple enough but of course nothing could be farther from the truth. Ginny and Hermione had left for the Burrow several hours before to get ready which left Harry and Ron to care for themselves.

"Harry, where is my left shoe?" Ron asked frantically, running around the living room with his right shoe on his foot and his left shoe in his hand.

"What are you holding?" Harry asked as he tried to hold back a laugh.

Ron looked down at his hands then tossed his left shoe across the floor. "What's wrong with me? I wasn't this nervous for my own wedding!"

Harry smiled at Ron as he pulled on his robes, "Your more nervous than I am Ron, you better get a grip."

"Something just doesn't feel right, I have this feeling that something is going to happen…" Ron trailed off as he picked up his shoe.

Harry laughed, "You sound like Hermione, she said the same thing before she left."

"Did she? I didn't really see her this morning, only long enough for her to tell me to be good today." Ron said, frowning. "Just like her isn't, can't even say good morning before she tells me off about something."

Harry ignored Ron's last statement and went about checking his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed. "I have the ring, our hotel reservations, and my wand. Our luggage is at the Burrow and Ginny has the money. I think that's it." Harry said happily as he double and tripled checked the ring box resting in his inside robe pocket.

Ron was still fumbling with his left shoe when he said, "Give me five minuets and I'll be ready."

Harry thought for a moment about just leaving without him, he was very excited to see Ginny all dressed up but being the good friend he is he sat down on the couch and waited patiently. Being the first time he had stopped moving all morning it suddenly hit him, _I'm getting married._ A huge grin spread across his face as he sat thinking about Ginny and his future child. Another thought stuck him, in a few hours time he would be sitting in a warm hotel room holding Ginny tightly and forgetting all his cares, he couldn't wait. Finally after managing to put his robes on backwards twice, Ron was able to pull himself together. Harry and Ron took one last look in the bathroom mirror then left for the Burrow.

The moment Ron opened the front door Harry wanted nothing more than to run in the other direction. It was the oddest thing that anyone had ever seen. Hermione was sitting on a folding chair that had been set up for the service and breathing hard as beads of sweat poured down her face. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were running around frantically looking for something. Mr. Weasley was bent over the fireplace with his head stuck in it, evidently flooing someone. Ron, who seemed to have grasped a hold of the situation a lot faster than Harry went running over towards Hermione.

"Harry, don't just stand there, Hermione's in labor!" Ginny said loudly. "Help us find the rest of the floo powder; Dad just used the last of it."

Harry walked in the door and over to Ginny who was searching through cookie jars in the kitchen. She was already in her wedding gown but her hair was still up in large purple curlers that were steaming and whistling loudly. Harry started to search around the kitchen too, "Why do we need floo powder, can't she just apparate to St. Mungos?"

"You try concentrating and spinning in circles when your in labor!" Ginny said frantically, waving her hands in the air.

"Okay, okay…sorry I asked." Harry said starting to feel the panic that was seeping through the house.

Suddenly Mr. Weasley's voice came booming from the living room. "Everybody stop! They are sending healers over; they have ways of getting distressed people to the hospital."

Suddenly two rather large men dressed in all white with tall white slanted hats appeared in the living room, holding a stretcher between them. One of the healers headed over to Hermione and started to talk to her while the other walked over to Mr. Weasley, stretcher still in his hands as it magically supported itself in mid air on the other end.

"I'm Healer Dakins, Hermione is three weeks early here, so we apologize for being late. What we will do is get her on the stretcher and transport her back to the hospital." Dakins pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and read it aloud. "She has been put in room 785, that's the seventh floor maternity ward."

Mr. Weasley nodded and walked over to Hermione who was already standing up to get onto the stretcher. The other Healer scooted the stretcher under her knees and she sat down on it. Ron helped her lift her legs up so she could lie down. Healer Dakins checked to see if she was comfortable and with a flash the three of them vanished. They were closely followed by Ron and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ginny stood in the living room, breathing deeply. Harry turned to Ginny and realized that her hair was steaming so bad it looked as if she was on fire. "Ginny, your head is making noises and steaming."

"Oh, those are my curlers." And with one flick of her wand the purple circles vanished leaving her hair to fall down in small spirals, almost perfect. "Well, I guess the wedding is off for today."

Harry who was still looking at Ginny's hair said, "I guess so, I suppose we should head to the hospital."

"Right." Ginny said as she took Harry's hand and in an instant they vanished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

St. Mungo's was in complete chaos when Harry and Ginny arrived. Mr. Weasley was waiting for them at the front desk and quickly ushered them up to the seventh floor waiting room. The entire Weasley family was already there and talking happily, each dressed in their best for the wedding that would have taken place. Harry joined Fred and George on a couch while Ginny went into the delivery room to check on Hermione and Ron. Mrs. Weasley was pacing frantically and muttering to herself, she seemed to be the only one worried.

"Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"She's over three weeks early, something could be wrong!" Mrs. Weasley said frantically.

"Everything will be alright Molly, dear." Mr. Weasley said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Almost ten minutes later Ginny came flying out of the delivery room door, looking wild with her dress and hair flying. A huge grin was plastered on her face as she skidded to a halt and faced her family. "It's a girl, they had a baby Girl! They're going to name her Molly! Hermione is fine and Ron passed out but he's okay now."

Mrs. Weasley shrieked with joy and went running into the door and out of site. The whole waiting room exploded with joy as they started to shake hands and pat each other on the back. Harry found himself hugging Ginny tightly and waiting for the day when it would be them announcing the arrival of a baby.

Mrs. Weasley stuck her head through the door several minutes later and between tears said, "Harry, Ginny…they want talk to you."

Harry was lead into the room by Ginny who was holding his hand tightly. The first thing Harry noticed was that he had never seen a cleaner room in his life, it was stark white and quite roomy. Hermione was resting on a large white bed, holding a pink bundle, she looked very tired. Ron was standing over top of her looking down at the baby with a huge smile on his face. At the site of Harry, Ron ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry we spoiled your day mate." Ron said as he backed away from Harry and went back to Hermione. "But sometimes life has other plans."

Hermione smiled at Harry then looked at Ginny, "I'm sorry too, but I see no reason why you can't get married still. Oh, Harry…you want to hold her?" Hermione said to Harry. "Uncle Harry."

Harry laughed, "Uncle Harry, I like that."

Hermione carefully held Molly out for Harry to take. Ginny smiled as Harry wrapped his arms around the new arrival. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and gazed down at the baby. She had amazing brown eyes and a small tuft of bright red hair, she was defiantly a Weasley.

Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled, "Do you still want to get married today?"

"Of course but I can't without my maid of honor." Ginny said.

"Let's get married in the hospital, everyone is here already and were both dressed…why not?" Harry said as he looked back down at baby Molly.

Suddenly Ginny shot out of the room and was closely followed by Mrs. Weasley. Harry handed baby Molly over to Ron and headed out into the hallway. Ginny was already talking to her brothers about setting up a small area for them to get married and Mrs. Weasley was telling Mr. Weasley to go to the house and round up any other guests and the minister. This wasn't exactly how Harry had envisioned his wedding but as long as the family was here, he was happy.

Almost an hour later the halls of the maternity ward were bustling with people. Hermione had managed to get into a wheelchair so Ron could push her down the two foot isle they had set up in the hallway. Mr. Weasley had arrived with a few order members in tow including Tonks, Mad Eye and as Harry suspected Hagrid. Harry very much wanted to ask Hagrid about the letter he sent but didn't have a chance as the minister was getting ready. The healers had said that the ceremony had to be quick as to not block the hallway traffic.

Once everyone was in place Ron pushed Hermione to the front, this was fallowed by many smiles and laughter because of Hermione's hospital gown. Ron stood beside Harry and gave him a smile as Fred and George hummed the wedding march for Ginny who was already walking down the hallway. Soon the whole room chimed in and started humming happily until Ginny reached Harry then handed Hermione her bouquet. Despite how funny this small wedding suddenly became Harry couldn't help but feel nervous as the minister spoke.

Despite the location, it was a beautiful ceremony. Ginny looked amazing in her flowing white dress and Harry in his dress robes. Many of the hospital healers took a moment out of their day to watch and applaud as Harry and Ginny took their first kiss as a married couple. Ginny busted up in a fit of laughter as Harry picked her up and walked her over the threshold of Hermione's maternity room. A bunch of white rubber gloves were tossed into the air instead of rice and Mrs. Weasley caught Ginny's bouquet which lead to several minutes of laughter.

Ginny was slightly disappointed at not having a proper reception but her dad promised her that they would have a big bash the moment they returned from their honeymoon. Harry and Ginny kissed baby Molly one last time then waved heartily as they walked down the hallway and away from their family. Harry couldn't help but feel that it had been a very good as he walked hand in hand with Ginny down hallways of St. Mungos.

* * *

_The End._


	16. The End

**Come Back: Part Two**

_The End_

0000000000000000000000000000

_**Authors Note:**_

I know a lot of people have been waiting for the final chapter of Come Back: Part Two...and frankly so have I! I wrote two different endings to this story. One of which shows Harry and Ginny on their honeymoon, the other was about Ginny having her baby. Both were very boring and very short. I hated both of them. So...I have decided to end the story as is. The last chapter, chapter 15...is the end.

I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. I was without my Internet connection for quite awhile.

For anyone who is reading any of my other stories, please know that I am working on them, but I got myself caught up in a new story that I haven't posted yet called _Lovers in a Dangerous Time. _I have the story almost half way complete, I'm well into the the 7th chapter of what will hopefully be a 15-16 chapter story. I do have plans to finish _Ginny's New Life_ and _The Cost of Friendship_ very soon. As for my other two stories, _In the Magic _and _Wing Man_ they are on hold at the moment. I'm actually going to remove both of them and repost them at a later date, when I'm done with my current, more pressing projects.

Thank you everyone for reading, and the wonderful reviews...they mean so much to me.

_**SilverWilver**_


End file.
